En la oscuridad
by Aurora Ishida
Summary: Este es un universo alterno en el cual la pareja principal es: Kunihiro x Masaki. Como pareja secundaria tenemos a: Isogai X Hiroto. Y por último pero no menos importante: Tetsuhiro Morinaga y Souichi Tatsumi SEMPAI! Los sueños de ser un artista le costarían caro a un estudiante de música, quien dudosamente acepto la oferta de un sitio web que parecía leal, la estrella negra así
1. Chapter 1Partiendo a la oscuridad

**En la oscuridad.**

**by**

**Aurora la maga.**

**Resumen:**

_Los sueños de ser un artista le costarían caro a un estudiante de música, quien dudosamente acepto la oferta de un sitio web que parecía leal, la estrella negra así se llamaba la escuela que según el asistiría. Para lograr su meta y ser el mejor guitarrista y vocalista de su propia banda. _

_El mundo de la trata de humanos será experimentado por tres jóvenes, miles de chicos son estafados y obligados a prostituirse con falsas promesas de superación y trabajo. Sin embargo, hay entidades que investigan esto a fondo y lograran salvarlos aunque para algunos ya sea demasiado tarde._

_De los personajes de manga Koi Suru Boukun que pertenece a TAKANAGA HINAKO._

_Este es un universo alterno en el cual la pareja principal es: Kunihiro x Masaki. Como pareja secundaria tenemos a: Isogai X Hiroto. Y por último pero no menos importante: Tetsuhiro Morinaga y Souichi Tatsumi SEMPAI!_

_Tres historias conjuntas en un solo escrito espero os guste…. En algunos capítulos abra song fic._

_Dedicado a las lindas fanáticas del Kunimasa o masakikuni y a todas n_n las de la secta Boukun n.n_

_NOTAS DE AUTOR: _

_**Esta es una historia bastante cruel, angustiosa y oscura, pero con mucho romanse, salio gracias a un intento de estafa que me quisieron hacer a mí, por favor nenas nunca crean en las cosas que aparecen en internet y nunca acepten regalos ni promesas de nadie que provengan de otros países… gracia a Dios no me paso nada pues yo me fui con cautela y gracias a mi astucia pude denunciar a ese sujeto a las autoridades correspondientes.**_

_**Partida a la oscuridad.**_

Finalizaba su maestría en música, formaba parte de los mejores de la clase, no le hacía falta nada, pero los deseos de superación y ambición eran mucho más fuertes; él quería llegar a ser el mejor guitarrista del mundo e igualarse ante los demás artistas del momento. Esa tarde iba decidido a encontrar la gloria en un sitio web, llego a casa animado, abría la puerta con entera calma, miro su pequeño buro en la entrada en donde reposaba la fotografía de sus padres fallecidos y la de sus familiares, rápidamente hizo una reverencia y susurro.- Ya estoy en casa.- Había sido dura la vida. Pero el solo se las había arreglado para salir adelante y cumplir con su meta de realizar sus estudios. Se encamino por la sala hasta la cocina de donde saco de la nevera un refresco, llego a la sala en donde se dejó caer en el sillón.

- ¿Masaki-san eres tú?-

-Si.- Respondió a su compañero de cuarto, a quien le miro curioso.- ¿Que rayos te paso en la cara?-

-Ah, no te burles voy directo a una fiesta.-

-Pues que te aproveché.- Susurro.- No llegues muy tarde.-Ordeno.

-Claro que no, mama.- Mofo el chico de mirada tranquila y cabellos castaños, dejando por fin a solas al joven, quien elevo su móvil y se apreció en aquel reflejo, notando sus cabellos castaños claros casi rubios y bastos, aquellos ojos azules profundos y ese rostro sumamente fino y atractivo, la vida era aburrida claro no saldría de ese pueblucho a menos que. Le dedico una mirada desanimada a su laptop, navegaba pr distintos sitios en la internet, todas las direcciones que el colocaba en su buscador eran escuelas de música, que lo impulsaran a ser una estrella; enseguida recibió un correo directo, se trataba de un anuncio en el cual se detallaba una universidad de música en Londres, daban la oportunidad de participar en el programa de estudiantes de intercambio o nuevos estudiantes, que deseaban superarse y practicar en el medio artístico. Elevo sus cejas y continuo leyendo, era sumamente increíble lo que todo ahí se colocaba, pero los comentarios y testimonios, incluso los votos de la web daban a entender que era una web site sumamente leal y legal. Sin pensarlo dos veces dio clic en inscribirse.

Se puso en pie con un salto, luego de rellenar los espacios de la hoja de inscripción, se encamino a su habitación, arreglando el desastre, llevo a un lugar más acogedor su guitarra y arreglo el tiradero, deposito todo lo sucio en una cesta y lo limpio lo doblo para colocarlo en las gavetas. No había tardado mucho, daba los últimos retoques a su habitación, reponiendo algunos de sus posters en la pared, en la cual se figuraban distintos artistas del momento, tanto japoneses como americanos. Cuando por fin había terminado, sintió que su móvil vibraba en su bolsillo; con calma, lo sujeto y miro rápidamente, había llegado un correo en el cual le pedían, llenar una solicitud de admisión para la "Black star, music high school." Aquello le intereso, prontamente llego de nuevo a su computadora y tecleo deprisa, llenando la solicitud. Estaba realmente emocionado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.-Bueno a ver qué pasa.- Dijo adjuntando una foto de sus álbumes, pues claramente un apartado de la solicitud decía.

-_**"Ayúdanos a conocerte más, mándanos una fotografía, de tu rostro y cuerpo completo, se parte de nuestro grupo de estrellas musicales."**_-

Al mismo tiempo que se ponía en pie del sofá, su teléfono volvió a vibrar pero esta vez no era un mensaje, en su pantalla aparecía una llamada entrante, analizo de inmediato su móvil y su mirada se agrando al ver "Reino Unido" y un número que parecía internacional. Pronto deslizo la pantalla para responder y confuso saludar.-¿Hello?-

-_**Hola, ¿hablo con el señor, Junya Masaki?-**_Estaba sorprendido, y agradecido de que las clases de Inglés surtieran frutos, entendía todo por completo.

-Si el habla, ¿Quién es usted?-

-_**Somos del staff de la escuela estrella negra, tengo entendido que usted está interesado en nuestro proyecto de nuevas estrellas y quiere unirse a nuestra escuela, para practicar y buscar una oportunidad en el mundo de la fama.-**_Su piel se erizo.

-Sí, si señorita está usted en lo correcto.-Reafirmo sujetando con ambas manos su móvil.

-_**¡Muy bien! Pues bienvenido seas, Masaki Junya, gracias a tu información y fotografías te damos la bienvenida, solo necesitamos que nos envíes un demo de tus canciones y alguna música que hayas escrito o tocado, será de vital ayuda…-**_Masaki apuntaba de prisa lo que necesitaban.-_**Por el momento mientras recibimos lo que se te ha pedido, se te enviara por correo un pasaje aéreo, partiendo desde Tokio Japon, hacia el aeropuerto de Londres Heathrow, al llegar nuestro chofer te llevara a un paseo rápido por Oxford y luego a la ciudadela de la estrella negra.-**_

-O-oiga perdone, pero ¿Cómo puede pasar todo esto, ustedes no me conocen y además no tengo dinero para viajar?-

**-**_**No te preocupes todos los gastos corren por nuestra cuenta, tenemos un seguro en el cual tú te quedas comprometido a que cuando seas famoso, pagaras todo en pequeños pagos.-**_

-Y si no lo soy.-

_**En la estrella negra todos se vuelven famosos, no pierdas la fe.-**_Todos era convincente y de ensueño, así que sin pensarlo mucho y sin perder nada y claro emocionado tomo el trato, Masaki daba todos sus datos y la fecha de partida seria pronto, la llamada se terminó y el rubio rompió en alegres gritos, era increíble lo que le había sucedido, pronto envió su demo y muchas cosas más, varias ovaciones le llegaron en mensajes, videos de la ciudadela incluso el código de confirmación del vuelo llego a su bandeja de correos, era todo realidad estaba a punto de volverse artista…

[***************]

En otro lugar de Nagoya…

Las oficinas de una reconocida firma de abogados en el país, era premiada por sus logros, tenían todo lo necesario para hacer contratos con enormes empresas fuera del país y no perderían la oportunidad, Tres hombres en un despacho guardaban todos sus enseres personales en unas cajas.- No puedo creer que hayamos sido contratados por industrias Oxford.-

-Eso tenía que pasar.- Susurro calmado un joven de cabellos Azules, mirando al que hablo antes.- Somos el mejor equipo de contaduría, legalidad y recursos humanos, los tres somos miembros importantes para esa empresa que apenas comienza a levantarse, ¿No es verdad, Nii-san?-

El mencionado era el mayor del grupo, arreglaba con calma sus folios y susurraba con calma.- Claro Tetsuhiro, ten cuidado con los archivos recuerda que apenas tenemos dos semanas para poder ponernos al día con los seguros de arrendamiento y seguros de empleados, no quiero que algún trabajador demande a la industria por alguna tontería que nosotros hayamos dejado pasar.-

-Kunihiro, hemos leído esos acuerdos más de mil veces, no hay nada que pueda golpear fuerte a esa empresa.-

-Ese es nuestro principal trabajo Isogai, por eso nos requieren en ese país.-

-Cielos extrañare esto.- Susurro, Tetsuhiro mirando la oficina enorme de detalles elegantes, y decayendo su mirada en la ventana que daba a la ciudad.

-Despreocúpate, ahora vamos a estar en una mansión de lujo, costeada por Industrias Oxford.- Expreso bastante exaltado el peli plata, mirando a ambos sujetos. Y juntándolos para agregar.- Se lo imaginan tres solteros en Londres, buscando chicas salvajes, discotecas y…-

El castaño arreglo sus gafas y susurro.- Por favor Isogai no nos pongas en vergüenza.- Se alejó.

-Oh, que aburrido eres.- Se cruzó de brazos.- Hay que divertirse o todos esos millones que tienes en el banco se pudrirán ahí.-Kunihiro le miro severo.- Diablos, como siempre tan correcto.-

-Yo por mi parte pienso divertirme.- Isogai elevo una ceja al escuchar al peli azul.

-Si divertirse significa que iras al museo a ver las asquerosas pinturas de ese artista misterioso, perdóname si no me emociono.- Tetsuhiro arrugo su entrecejo y arremetió en contra del peli plata.

-Te agradecería que no insultaras a mi maestro.- Ahora puso cara de asesino.- O TE JURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRAS.- Amenazo con un saca grapas.

-¡Tetsuhiro, Isogai! ya basta de niñerías, nuestro vuelo parte en unos días y hay que enviar esto a paquetería, hay que apurarnos.-

-Hai, hai.- Respondieron en conjunto de nuevo entrando en concentración ambos sujetos.

Ellos eran Kunihiro Morinaga, Tetsuhiro Morinaga e Isogai Taichirou, las mejores piezas de una firma de abogados, legales, contables y sociales y habían sido contratados por una enorme empresa en Londres, estaban a punto de ir directo a una nueva vida y aventura.

[***************]

Oxford… Londres…

Una mujer con apariencia descuidada cortaba la llamada de larga distancia a Japón, a su lado un hombre vestido de lujosos atuendos y abrigos sonreía fumando un cigarro, miraba las fotografías en su escritorio y sonreía entusiasmado al momento que la mujer decía.- Ya está hecho.-

-¿Se la creyó?-

-Sí, completamente.- Respondió agachando su rostro en forma de culpabilidad.

-Muy bien, aquí está tu paga.- Dijo ofreciendo unas hipodérmicas y unos tubitos de cristal con un líquido verde en su interior, aquella mujer la tomo desesperada, estuvo a punto de inyectarse ahí mismo pero.

-¿Qué demonios haces?, largo de aquí.- Grito para chasquear sus dedos y hacer que seguridad la sacara.- Malditos adictos.- Susurraba con entero asco, apagando su cigarrillo en el cenicero y notando como a la oficina entraba un hombre, aquel sujeto, traía saco y corbata unas gafas gobernaban su rostro, tenía aspecto de asiático, nada que ver con el hombre que en ese escritorio se encontraba, miro a este entre los vidrios de sus impecables gafas y susurro mientras sacaba unas fotos de su portafolio.

-Creo que nuestra nueva adquisición vendrá muy pronto, ¿No es así?-

-¿Qué quieres, Kintou?-

-Te traigo buenas noticias de tu casino.-

-¿A si?- Ya era hora que me dieras buenas noticias, este sujeto me costara una fortuna traerlo.- Expreso tirando las fotos de el rubio Masaki a un cajón en su escritorio en donde tenía muchos pasaportes y papeles importantes. El llamado Kitou sonrió de medio lado susurrando.

-Pero se compensara, sacaras mucho dinero de ese joven, talentoso, los viejos burgueses tienen especial apetito por los jóvenes japoneses.-

-Por lo menos voy a sacarle lo del vuelo.- Gruño bastante fastidiado y notando las fotos que en la mano de aquel asiático.-¿Qué tienes ahí? – Cuestiono intrigado.

-Aquí, mi querido proxeneta, está la paga de uno de nuestros clientes.-

-No me jodas, no quiero casas ni autos quiero dinero.- Grito verdaderamente enfadado.

-No es un carro ni una casa es la más elegante adquisición que pueda obtener este lugar de mala muerte.- Expreso con entera satisfacción, dejando caer las fotos en el escritorio.- ¿Ves esas fotos?- El hombre se agacho y solo pudo ver en estas, un sinfín de cuadros en un museo además de varias personas en esta, y lo más primordial un sujeto de cabellos largos y platinados.

-¿Qué hay con eso?-

-Ah mi querido, Otoniel-san.- Susurro bastante misterioso, separando las fotos al tiempo que explicaba.- Estas son obras maestras de un pintor reconocido del estilo del renacimiento japonés, este sujeto a dibujado desde la edad de los 10 años, y sus obras han marcado la diferencia, claro que el dejo de hacerlo hace 5 años.- Expreso con calma, esas fotos son de hace cinco años, fue su debut en el plantel del museo Francés…-

-¿A qué carajos quieres llegar?-

-Te lo explicare, solo ten paciencia.- Dijo para ahora colocar otro poco de fotografías.- Estas son recientes.-

-¿Qué hay de interesante?, solo esta despojado de sus finas ropas y parece tener una maraña de pelos en la cabeza.-

-Creo que tú nunca entendiste la frase, "Es un diamante en bruto"-

-¿Qué me quieres decir?-

-Un deudor en el casino, lo acaba de vender, él dice que es su padrastro, pero lo dudo de seguro es un pobre diablo que se lo encontró, por ahí y pretende pagar 800 euros con un desconocido, pues este sujeto además de famoso sufre de un pequeño trastorno, su memoria solo puede abarcar 5 años de su vida y después se borra por completo, por eso es tan importante, pues aunque todos sus recuerdos se vayan a la mierda, el pinta como si nunca lo olvidara, como hacerlo.- Otoniel, le miraba confuso.- Eres un estúpido o que, lo que te acaban de obsequiar es la más hermosa gema de diamante que en tu vida puedas comprar.-

-¿Qué hay de interesante?-

-Puedes tenerlo en tu casa de citas, venderlo como la mejor perra y sobre de eso vender sus obras con la excusa de que las encontraste por ahí, puesto que se verificara su autenticidad y notaran que son reales y tu pedirás millones.- Los ojos de Otoniel se iluminaron.- Ahora bien, ¿Qué dices aceptas la paga de ese sujeto?-

-Si dice ser quien es, lo acepto… ¿Cuándo vendría a mi casa de citas?-

-Dentro de un mes aproximadamente, puesto que tiene que arreglar los papeles que falsificaran su identidad, pues el está ahora en Francia.-

-Vaya que eres perfecto mi querido amigo Kintou.-

-Somos socios según entiendo.-

-Claro, claro, y si todo sale bien obtendrás tu 40% por ciento.-

-No te olvides de la paga que me darás por ese sujeto que te conseguí por internet.-

-Oh si, Masaki Junya, es lo que piden los viejos ahora, rubio piel blanca, ojos rasgados, de color azul y un cuerpo de dios.- Sonrió.- Ganare mucho con él.

-Claro que lo harás.-

-De acuerdo, ¿Te encargaras de ir por el al aeropuerto?-

-Claro déjame a mí el comité de bienvenida.- Susurro maléfico, apunto de retirase.

-Oye Kintou, espera un momento.- Se giró para ver a su interlocutor.-¿Cómo se llama este nuevo sujeto?- Cuestiono para elevar en su mano la fotografía del pintor.

-Su nombre es Souichi Tatsumi.- Susurro.- Pero, claro que no le llamaremos así aquí, cuando llegue tú le pondrás un nuevo nombre, no queremos que nadie sepa su nombre artístico o lo reconozcan, además le haremos cambios a su cabello.-

-Eso me intriga, me encanta ya quiero tenerlo.-

-No comas ansias Otoniel.- Sonrió partiendo.

Caminaba por los pasillos en la muy mal conocida casa de citas, en el distrito más decadente de Oxford en Londres, ahí iban a parar prostitutas, drogadictos, delincuentes y demás, y a este mundo iban a llegar dos almas inocentes…

[***************]

Kintou llegaba a las habitaciones de hospedaje, escuchaba gemidos y jadeos y una que otra pelea, dentro de estas, todas esas habitaciones contaban historias diferentes, nadie estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacían para ganarse la vida, pero dado al caso de que esa era una casa de citas que engañaba a los extranjeros con cuentos extraordinarios se convirtió en una casa de trata de humanos, Kintou llego a la habitación del fondo en donde pudo ver a la persona que tanto buscaba, se trataba de un castaño de cabellos cortos, el salía de la habitación, temblando, elevaba su mano a su rostro y con lágrimas en sus ojos, se dejaba caer en el piso, abrazándose a si mismo encogiéndose en una bolita, sollozaba suavemente, escucho los pasos que llegaban a su lado, enseguida elevo su rostro, tenía un morete enorme en su lóbulo derecho, Kintou se agacho y se acercó al castaño de ojos grises a quien susurro.

-De nuevo haciéndote el difícil… ¿Hiroto?- El mencionado le miro realmente temeroso.

-No… ese sujeto, el…- Tragaba grueso.

-Sh…- Silencio con cariño, para abrazarle con calma.- Ya tranquilo, ¿Al menos te pago?-

-S-Si…-

-Muy bien.- Dijo para separarse un poco.- Ve a asearte, tengo una buena noticia para ti.- Se puso en pie despacio y con tambaleante paso llego a su habitación y al sanitario.-

Pasado un buen tiempo, Kintou lo esperaba en su habitación, era una pequeña y bastante angosta, era terrible la forma en que los trataban a todos, Hiroto se encamino hasta la cama y en esta se sentó despacio, sintiendo el dolor en su retaguardia, agacho su rostro y cuestiono suavemente.-¿Qué era lo que me quería decir, señor Kintou?-

-Oh si.- Dijo acercándose a él y sentándose a su lado, para elevar una mano y acariciar sus cabellos con sus dedos huesudos.- Mirate…- Susurro con calma.- Eres mi joya más preciosa.- Agrego.- Recuerdo cuando llegaste eras un chico muy animado ahora solo eres la sombra de ello, pero… esos ojos aún siguen brillando con tanto empeño.- Susurraba, haciendo temblar al castaño.

-Por favor, señor Kintou… no haga eso.-

-Claro, claro.- Dijo apartando sus manos del castaño de ojos grises.- Hiroto, sé que la vida te ha maltratado, así que te tengo una buena noticia, serás trasladado a la casa de citas, del elegante centro de Oxford.- Eso no le alegraba, nada en esta vida le alegraba.- Vas a recibir y a educar a dos nuevos integrantes, y quizás te ganes tus papeles para regresar a tu país.- Hiroto enseguida elevo su rostro y susurro sorprendido.

-¿Eso es verdad?-

-Claro, muchacho, lo que más quiero es que seas feliz.- Mentía.- Pero claro que primero deberás ayudarme a educar a esas nuevas adquisiciones.-

-E-Esta bien.-

-Bueno eso era todo, puedes retirarte.-

-Gra-gracias, señor Kintou.- Hizo reverencia y se marchó.

-Pobres tontos.- Admiro la habitación, estaba realmente obsesionado por ese castaño y se odiaba a si mismo por no poder sacarlo de ese lugar pero su vida correría peligro, solo le quedaba aceptar la situación y seguir como estaban, por otro punto su celular sonaba con demencia.-Hola…- Espero unos segundos.- Oh señor Bernard, cuanto gusto…- Expresaba animado mientras salía de aquel deprimente lugar…-Si, Si claro, que recibirá noticias mías en cuanto su encargo haya llegado.- Se escuchaba la voz que perdía fuerza en el pasillo.

[***************]

Los días habían transcurrido rápido el momento de su partida, llego, a su lado su compañero de piso lloraba y decía dolido.- ¿Masaki, porque te vas?-

-Tu sabes por qué ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, Keigo.-

-Ok, Ok. Pero, no es justo me dejaras solo en estas cuatro paredes.-

-No seas ridículo, ayer me dijiste que traerías a tu novio a vivir aquí.- Le miro molesto dejando caer sus maletas y tomando su chaqueta del perchero.- No te va a pasar nada, solo recuerda que debes pagar el alquiler, los servicios de luz y agua a tiempo y por lo que más quieras mantén orden, que algún día regresare.-

-Bueno, pero no vengas con las manos vacías que yo quiero ver a un Masaki súper estrella.-

-Eso se verá en el transcurso de mi estadía en Oxford.- Keigo le miraba suspirando.

-Dios que envidia, iras a al país más romántico del mundo.-

-¿Qué no era Paris?-

-Humm, bueno toda Europa es romántica.-

Suspiro hondo y se amarro una bufanda al cuello.- Te escribiré en cuanto llegue ok.-

-Claro.- Dijo tranquilo.- Estaré pendiente.-

-Gracias Keigo.- El mencionado le detuvo susurrando.

-Masaki… antes que te vayas quiero que sepas que aunque no lo logres aquí me tienes soy tu familia ok.- Le dedico un abrazo fuerte y ferviente.

-Gracias… Keigo.-

Salió de inmediato de su apartamento, era la última vez que vería esa puerta, llego con prisa a las gradas, llego al primer piso en donde el taxi le esperaba en la entrada del complejo, se subió a este con calma y enseguida ordeno con amabilidad, que lo llevara al aeropuerto.

Los aviones rugían en el cielo, causando estremecimientos en los pasajeros que por primera vez viajaban, él era uno de ellos, se apuró a bajar su equipaje pues la línea de carros estaba saturada y no debía tomarse más de unos segundos en bajarse y pagar el viaje. Gastando todo lo que había ahorrado, sujeto sus dos maletas y el estuche de una guitarra y con prisa corrió adentro, había una fila enorme, el aeropuerto estaba lleno, solo tenía que registrarse y pasar su equipaje con la aerolínea en la cual viajaba.

Termino de registrarse y dando un paso atrás para ir a las escaleras eléctricas que daban al control de aduanas, choco con alguien botando todo lo que la persona tras de el llevaba, se giró rápidamente y susurro con una reverencia.- CUANTO lo siento.-

-Ahhg, ES UN DESASTRE.- expreso bastante molesto aquel sujeto, un policía llego y pidió que se apartaran del paso de los pasajeros, Masaki ayudo a recoger sus papeles y llegaron a un costado, miro a su accidentado y expreso apurado.

-Perdone no me fije.-

-Sí, no te preocupes, me acabas de hacer perder el orden de los papeles más importantes de la empresa.- Respondió bastante severo, el sujeto a su frente quien elevo su mirada furiosa para ver al culpable de aquel desorden, enseguida que sus miradas se cruzaron, pudieron apreciarse. Al instante en que sus ojos verdes se encontraron con esos ojos azules algo dentro se detono de inmediato. No podía dejar de verlo, tenía el cabello más rubio del mundo y los ojos más azules que jamás había visto era todo un hombre guapo, Masaki por su cuenta no pudo pestañar al ver a aquel alto sujeto de gafas, ojos verdes cabellos castaños y analizando su vestimenta se notaba que usaba trajes de diseñador.

-Lo… yo…- Intento hablar.

-Kunihiro, date prisa, nuestro avión partirá, en unos minutos.- Dijo a su lado un peli azul, separándolo del rubio quien no pudo evitar el dejarlo ir, volviendo en sí, escucho.

-_**"Pasajeros con destino a Londres, el vuelo L780 está abordando, favor presentarse a su respectiva puerta."**_-

-¿L780?, dijo mirando su boleto, ese es mi VUELO.- Grito para subir corriendo las gradas y pasar por control de aduanas, alcanzó llegar ya que el ultimo pasajero abordaba, pronto la azafata le recibió su boleto y pasaporte a lo que enseguida entro al túnel de abordaje, llego a la cabina angosta de aquel avión comercial, y admiro a todos los que ahí se encontraban, busco con prisa su asiento se le fue una tarea difícil, puesto que pasar entre el pasillo angosto con una guitarra en su espalda le hizo la tarea más difícil.

Finalmente se acomodó en el asiento, estaba suspirando hondo cuando a su lado un sujeto de cabellos azules se sentaba diciendo.- Genial, esto está mejor.- Dijo estirando las piernas y brazos, mirando a su lado.-¿Hola?- Cuestiono el ojo verde.

-Mucho gusto.- Respondió Masaki.

-Lamento sentarme aquí, sabes no es mi asiento, el mío esta en primera clase, pero no soporto a mi hermano.- Decía aquel desconocido.

-Oh, pero pensé que primera clase era la mejor manera de viajar.-

-Si un poco, pero cuando tu hermano que es un adicto al orden, se sienta a tu lado no puedes estar muy animado  
>¿sabes?-<p>

-A… si.-

-Ufff, es que si tu estuvieras a su lado, ahora está molesto por que un tipo le hizo caer su pirámide de papeles, ja, ja, ja ese rostro enfadado nunca se me olvidara.- Masaki se sonrojo él sabía que ese sujeto estaba hablando de él.

Se rasco la cabeza y susurro.- Pues, pobre de tu hermano.-

-Ah no te preocupes.- Dijo para ahora acomodarse mejor y disponerse a dormir.- Bueno avísame cuando lleguemos.- Dijo elevando el cuello de su camisa y cubriendo su rostro con una gorra que saco de sus ropas. Masaki dejo ese extraño sujeto descansar, miro por la ventana en donde notaba como el avión comenzaba a moverse, se sujetó de los costados del asiento y susurro.

-Aquí vamos.-

-Esta es mi parte favorita.- Dijo divertido su compañero de asiento, sintiendo como el avión tomaba velocidad y se elevaba de golpe.

-Ahg, esto es raro.-

-Si pero divertido se parece a la montaña rusa.- Dijo contento.

-No me agrada.- Dijo poniéndose pálido y cerrando los ojos.

-Eres igual que mi hermano, él se marea con solo ver la orilla de la cama.- Pronto la presión paso y ese sentimiento de mareo se fue, ahora solo se sentía flotar, el ruido era enorme en la cabina pero fue apaciguado por la persuasión de la misma. Masaki dejo de estar aterrado y enseguida comenzó a disfrutar del viaje, pero poco le duro, en el pasillo el mismo hombre castaño e gafas se abría paso, llegando a su asiento y sujetando a su compañero del brazo.

-Oye, ¿qué demonios, haces aquí, Tetsuhiro?-

-Disfrutando del viaje ¿y tú?-

-Vamos, la compañía no paga por gusto los boletos de primera clase.-

-Nahhh, no quiero.- Dijo bastante irritado, mirando a Masaki.- YA SE LLEVATELO A EL.- dijo empujando al rubio.

-Ah, ¿Pero qué?- El ojo azul no comprendía nada, Kunihiro lo miro severo, pero al darse cuenta de que era el mismo sujeto que le empujo en el aeropuerto. Lo sujeto del cuello de su camisa y susurro.

-Yo te conozco, fuiste tú quien me empujo en el aeropuerto.-

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención, no sabía que estabas ahí.-

-Ya habrá tiempo de disculpas, ven conmigo.-

¿HE QUE PERO, A DONDE?- Cuestiono siendo llevado a la cabina de primer clase, en donde lo dejo caer al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer el portafolio con los papeles.-¿Pero que es todo esto?-

-Tú lo arruinaste tú lo reparas, así me educo mi mama.-

-Oiga, ¿usted está loco?-

-No, para nada.- Dijo serio.- Solo vas a ayudarme a ordenar este desastre.- Dijo severo.- Tendremos casi un día para solucionarlo.-

-Dios.- Susurro por lo bajo, mirando a un costado totalmente furioso, pero la furia se le fue cuando noto que aquel extendía su mano y decía con calma.

-Me llamo Kunihiro Morinaga, ¿Y tú?-

-Masaki Junya.- Respondió con calma.- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?-

-Busca las fechas de los documentos están justo al pie de la página.-

-Ok.- Habían pasado una hora y por fin terminaban de arreglar el desastre de 500 páginas, Kunihiro asentía complacido revisando cada una de las páginas mientras el rubio susurraba.

-¿No has pensando en, comprar un folder para eso, u ocupar una computadora?- El castaño le miro serio y susurro.

-Los folders son horribles instrumentos, y las computadoras me dejaran más ciego.- Su voz era grave y severa.- Esta documentación estaba a punto de ser empastada pero, el vuelo se adelantó, por eso me enfade al ver todo revuelto.-

-Entiendo lo, siento mucho-

-No te preocupes…- Miro a un costado.- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?-

-No, no podría pagarlo.-

-En primera clase todo es gratis.-

-Ah… está bien.- Dijo notando como el de gafas llamaba a la azafata, dejaron las bebidas en los porta vasos mientras el castaño protegía su preciada documentación en el compartimiento de arriba, pronto se agacho y se juntó con el rubio a quien cuestiono.

-¿Y dime a que vas a Londres?-

-A estudiar.- Expreso con calma.

-¿Estudiar, acaso no somos buenos en Japón?-

-Si… es solo que.-

-HOLA.- Se escuchaba la voz grave de uno de los pasajeros asomándose en el pasillo.- Kuni-chan, ¿Quién es tu amigo?-

-Isogai, llegas en un momento que no es debido.-

-Hay tú y tus correctas costumbres.- Dijo divertido.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Cuestiono ahora Tetsuhiro uniéndose al grupo de hombres.- SE DIVIERTEN ¿Y SIN MI?-

-No sé de qué hablan.- Dijo Kunihiro molesto.

-¿Kuni-chan preséntamelo, no nos vas a presentar?-

-YA ES SUFICIENTE.- Grito ofuscado y suspirando señalo al rubio diciendo.- Su nombre es Masaki Junya, es un estudiante según lo que entendí.-

-A qué bueno.-

-HOLA.- Expreso animado Tetsuhiro.

-Ellos son Tetsuhiro Morinaga mi hermano y él es Isogai Taichirou, son mis socios de trabajo.-

-Un placer.- Dijo ahora poniéndose en pie.- Yo creo que ya es suficiente, regresare a mi lugar.- Dijo apartándose lentamente.

-Oye, Kunihiro, LO ASUSTASTE.-

-¿Qué? Ustedes fueron los que vinieron a molestar.- Tetsuhiro agrando la mirada.

-No puede ser NII-SAN ¿ACASO TE GUSTA?-El peli azul recibió un golpe en plena coronita, mientras Isogai también recibía uno por burlarse.

-Ya compórtense, regresen a sus lugares, por Dios, Tetsuhiro ni se te ocurra regresar a segunda clase, ¿Entendido?-

-Está bien.- Dijo con lágrimas en los rabillos de sus ojos, Kunihiro por fin se sentó, ya más tranquilo, justo en el asiento de la orilla, en donde no pudo evitar girar su rostro y ver hacia la cortina que dividía primera y segunda clase, logro ver el rostro del rubio pero al cerrarse la cortina y continuar el viaje…

Los destinos de tres personas se habían cruzado, se encontraran más adelante pero las circunstancias no serán las mismas, la luz del país del sol naciente se extinguiría en ese viaje, Masaki estaba entrando a un túnel del cual quizás no podría regresar, un hombre lo esperaba en el aeropuerto, su libertad se terminaría al llegar a ese lugar…

**Notas finales:**

**Bien chicas ese fue el primer capitulo espero les haya gustado y por cierto acuérdense de dejar un comentario aunque sea chiquito quiero saber sus expectativas opiniones y reacciones cuídense mucho besos!**


	2. Chapter 2 Un oscuro destino

**En la oscuridad.**

**By**

**Aurora la maga.**

**2. Un oscuro destino.**

La lluvia cerro el cielo con enormes nubes grises era así como siempre estaba en Londres y en los escasos días que el sol hacia su presencia apenas y lograban alegrar a los habitantes, la vida sigue y la lluvia arrecia, el vuelo que esperaba ya desde hace dos horas aun no llegaba. Como presintiendo el destino que le esperaba a sus ocupantes, Hiroto a su lado miraba el reloj un poco preocupado. El ojo gris estaba seguro que ese sujeto a su lado estaba enfadado por el actual retraso. El castaño analizaba a Kintou quien no paraba de hablar con Otoniel, tratando de hacerle entender que se había retrasado por el clima; Sin embargo, sus explicaciones dejaron de darse al escuchar el aviso que el vuelo por fin había arribado. Enseguida el hombre de gafas miro a su acompañante y susurro.- Ve a buscarle, ¡DATE PRISA! Y ni se te ocurra hacer una tontería.- Sentencio haciendo moverse al joven Daisuki, que con calma caminaba en dirección a la salida de los arribos, no había ningún alma, pero luego de un tiempo comenzaron a salir uno a uno.

Su pecho se estrechó al ver a tanto japonés entrar a ese lugar, quería decirles lo que pasaba con el pero era muy bien observado por Kintou, quien seguía al teléfono, pronto se acercó otro poco y dejando de ver el piso elevo su rostro para ver la gente pasar a su lado, buscaba al rubio por todos lados pues solo un vistazo a la fotografía suya le había hecho grabar su rostro deprisa, después de un rato, pudo divisarlo, pero extrañamente no venía solo. Enseguida elevo su mano y con voz elevada y amable llamo.- Masaki Junya, es por aquí.-

El chico giro a ver a su lado derecho ahí estaba un castaño de ojos grises muy lindo pero muy descuidado, parecía que estaba falto de alimento y de sueño, pronto asintió y despidiéndose de aquel grupo peculiar del avión se perdió entre los pasajeros. Kunihiro se detuvo al instante y miro por sobre su hombro al rubio quien era recibido con amabilidad por el joven ojo gris, a su lado Tetsuhiro susurraba.-¿No le pediste su teléfono?-

-No sé de qué hablas.- Fue lo único que dijo, para abrirse paso y abandonar las instalaciones al ver que un sujeto tenía un cartel de Industrias Oxford en sus manos.

En cuanto a Masaki y Hiroto ambos se miraban bastante curiosos, el rubio saludo animado diciendo.-¡HOLA! Soy Masaki Junya, gracias por hacerse cargo de mi.- Hizo reverencia. A lo que Hiroto miro a su costado en donde estaba antes Kintou y apresurado sujeto su mano y dijo con prisa.

-Por favor, regresa al avión.-Masaki no entendió aquello, pero antes de siquiera preguntar algo escucho un grito a su lado.

-¡Masaki-san!- Expreso, mirando de forma asesina al castaño quien agacho su rostro y se apartó a una distancia segura, a lo que el rubio miro dudoso aquello, mientras escuchaba.- Cuanto placer, increíble artista tenemos aquí.- Dijo elevando su ego.- Escuchamos tu repertorio y te aseguro que serás un gran artista en la Black Star.-

¿Usted cree?- Cegado por los halagos, era llevado a la salida, afuera ya un auto del año les esperaba, Hiroto llevo las maletas a la parte trasera del auto mientras aquellos dos subían a este, Kintou hablaba muy emocionado.

-CLARO MUCHACHO, eres un astro para la guitarra creo que hemos decidido que iras a la ciudadela del este.- Sonrió.- Ahora bien, no hay mucho tiempo para un tour ya que el tiempo esta nefasto.-

-Ni lo mencione, me asuste al ver que el avión estaba planeando para tomar tiempo y que la pista no estuviera tan traficada.-

-Esa fue una gran decisión de parte del piloto, ya que si no fuera por eso quizás ya estuvieras, muerto.- Expreso silenciándose al instante.- PERO, NO FUE ASI.- expreso notando como Hiroto se subía al auto y prendía la marcha en el auto.- Bueno muchacho antes que nada, debo pedirte tus papeles.-

¿Mis papeles?-

-Sí, sabes en nuestra academia hacemos un archivo, te los devolveré luego cuando les haya sacado copia.-

-Pero ya tienen mi información.- Expreso un poco dudoso.

-Sí, sí pero es por seguridad tuya.- Sonrió mas.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo para con calma entregarlos sin saber que ese era el fin de su vida libre en ese país. Ante aquello Kintou sometió aquel pasaporte en una valija y pronto susurro.

-Bien Hiroto, sabes a donde dirigirnos.-

-Si señor.-

Ahora el clima ya no era tan ameno, Masaki miraba por la venta como partían, todo era extraordinario, las calles enormes y el espacio, estaba impactado, luego de ver todo pequeño y estrecho en su natal ciudad ahora admiraba las enormes avenidas y los edificios enormes y elegantes. Sus ojos brillaron el futuro era prometedor era su primer paso a la fama. Era un extraño, en Londres.

Luego de una hora por fin llegaron a la que sería su casa, la noche ya estaba presente y el clima estaba por demás decir helado, Masaki se bajó del auto y noto un enorme edificio de antaño, miro a su acompañantes y susurro.-¿Es aquí?- Luego hecho un vistazo habían muchos autos parqueados, de lujosas marcas entonces olvidando aquello se aventuró a ser guiado por su anfitrión, quien susurro al llegar a la entrada en donde habían dos sujetos enormes y a los que observo con desconfianza.-Este es el nuevo muchachos.- Dijo el de gafas señalando a Masaki.

-Bienvenido princesa.- Expresaron rompiendo en risas y exclamando en ruso que no sabía lo que esperaba, puesto que esos dos eran de nacionalidad rusa, Masaki entro estaba confundido todo parecía raro, ya que adentro, las paredes eran de color rojo, la mayoría de gente era hombres con trajes elegantes y mujeres que andaban semi desnudas, pero lo que más lo asusto fue ver el siguiente salón, era un salón de paredes moradas, este estaba más lleno que el otro con hombres por todos lados con vestimentas elegantes y otros con poca.-¿Pero que es todo esto?- Cuestiono Masaki deteniendo su caminata, tras de el Hiroto le susurró al oído.

-No hagas escandalo o será peor.- Apenas escucho pues la música estaba elevada.- Camina sigue caminando, te dije que regresaras al avión.- Expreso con voz afligida, finalmente dejando todo aquello llegaron a una oficina, Hiroto dejo adentro a Masaki y cerraba la puerta con calma, para esperar afuera.

Mientras el rubio miraba todo confundido.-Creo que ya te diste cuenta de lo que está pasando, ¿No es verdad Masaki Junya?- Cuestionaba mientras iba a una caja fuerte y la abría para someter su pasaporte el rubio vio el sin fin de pasaportes que en esta estaban.

-¿Quién es usted?-

-Yo solo soy un anfitrión.- Respondió abriendo los brazos con elegancia.-El sujeto que te contacto es tu jefe de ahora en adelante, yo solo soy el retractar y proveedor.- Respondió bastante orgulloso.- Creo que ya te diste cuenta que la estrella negra no existe y nunca existirá.-

-¡PERO DE QUE ESTA HABLANDO!- Grito mirando a todos lados.

-A, dulce alma en pena.- Chisto animado, prendiendo un cigarro.- Te doy la bienvenida a tu nueva vida, haz sido contratado como perra en nuestro burdel de primera clase.-Dijo arrojando el encendedor y recostándose mejor en la enorme silla reclinable.- Y da las gracias por estar en un lugar más o menos elegante… ahora será mejor que te pongas a trabajar, para pagar tu maldito vuelo ¿entendido?-

-¿Pero de qué habla?-

-Todavía no lo captas pensé que eras más listo.- Dijo.

-Quiero que me devuelva mi pasaporte.-

-Eso nunca preciosura, has venido a triunfar este es tu escenario.-Señalo a la puerta.- Allá afuera tu trabajaras, como puta de los mejores burgueses del Reino Unido y de toda Europa, felicidades gracias a tu belleza has entrado a las ligas mayores y tu nombre no será más ya Masaki tendrás otro más cotizado y encantador, ¿Qué te parece…. Hyde?-

-Estas de broma.- Dijo acercándose a él en carrera para sujetarlo del cuello de la camisa.-¡Ya te crees que voy a seguir tu juego!- Gruñía.- Ahora mismo voy a salir de esta mierda y los voy a denunciar.- Le soltó para dar pasos a la puerta.

-Hazlo y veras que bien te recibirán los Ingleses.- Expreso bastante animado, retomando un nuevo cigarrillo.- He de decirte que si no presentas ningún documento te trataran como un emigrante y te meterán preso, quizás para toda tu vida.- Sonrió de medio lado.- ¿Qué tal eso, señor cantante de porquería?- Masaki arrugo los puños y estuvo a punto de tirársele enzima pero al ver como presionaba un botón en su escritorio y como dos enormes grandulones entraban para sujetarlo se contuvo al tiempo que escuchaba de su ahora secuestrador.- Bienvenido a la verdadera Londres, mi quería estrellita.- Sonrió.- Por ese impulso tuyo y arrugar mi camisa vas a pagar.- Chasqueo los dedos y comenzaron a darle golpes, primero en la boca del estómago y luego en la espalda uno estuvo a punto de darle en la cara pero Kintou grito.- No, no tiene que tener muchos golpes.- Expreso, mirando como lo dejaban semi inconsciente a lo que grito.- Suficiente, llévenlo a su habitación.- Enseguida lo sujetaron de los brazos y lo llevaron a rastras.

Por otro lado Hiroto miraba el piso en el pasillo, en cualquier situación él le hubiera ayudado pero a él le esperaba otro castigo.- ¡Hiroto!- Grito Kintou haciéndolo pasar.-¿A sí que intentaste avisarle, crees que no me di cuenta?-

-Yo… lo siento.-

-Ni una mierda.- Grito golpeando el escritorio.- ¡Sabes cuál es tu castigo!- Dijo bajando el cierre de su pantalón y sacando su flácido miembro para endurecerlo con sus manos, pronto Hiroto trago grueso y susurro.

-Por favor no…-

-No me digas, eso o ¿quieres que te golpeen?-

-Yo…- Lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos al instante en que se iba agachando despacio para sujetar aquel miembro y llevarlo a su boca para engullirlo y tratarlo con calma, su lengua le dedicaba caricias que a la larga le parecían asquerosas, odiaba en demasía a ese sujeto Kintou había prometido al castaño no golpearlo, pero a cambio sus reprimendas serian de esa forma.

-Oh, si eso es… mmm.- Se mordía el labio inferior mientras llegaba al orgasmo.- Trágalo todo.- Ordeno a lo que el castaño no pudo hacerlo, comenzó a toser en el instante a lo que Kintou se enfadó y grito.

-DEMONIOS, SIGUES SIENDO UN ESTUPIDO HIROTO.- Expreso bastante sofocado y sujetándolo del cabello para mirarlo furioso, en cambio él había cerrado sus ojos y limpiaba su boca con el revés de su mano, sollozos salieron en pequeños susurros.- Abre los ojos maldito.-Con calma lo hizo y su furia se esfumo, amaba esos ojos grises, jamás había visto a alguien con esos ojos tan peculiares, lo libero y le empujo diciendo.- Ve con el nuevo.- Hiroto se daba la vuelta, con el estómago revuelto, estaba realmente asustado por su actual situación pero solo le quedaba aceptar su realidad no había opción.

Salió de la oficina corriendo al primer basurero que encontró devolvió todo lo que su estómago apenas tenía ya liberado de ese asqueroso malestar se limpió las lágrimas y la boca al igual, miro al pasillo por donde había visto los grandulones habían arrastrado al joven rubio.

[***************]

Bajaba las gradas al enorme sótano del lugar, encontró a varios sujetos que trabajaban en el burdel, a su paso, cuando por fin llego al lugar de donde los dos hombres que habían golpeado al rubio abandonaban, con prisa se introdujo y miro al rubio tirado en el piso de costado, cerró la puerta y prendió la luz para enseguida acercarse a él y susurrar.-Oye… ¿Estas bien?- Masaki enseguida lo aparto con enfado y grito.

-¡Tú eres uno de ellos!- Hiroto negó y rápidamente acercándose le sujeto de una mano y expreso por lo bajo.

-Yo te lo advertí ¿recuerdas?- Masaki se tranquilizó pronto noto como el castaño sacaba un pequeño pañuelo de sus ropas para ofrecerle a limpiar la comisura de su boca ya que en esta se corría una gota de sangre.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Miraba a su alrededor notando las cuatro paredes maltratadas y sucias, al igual que una ventana del tamaño de una cabeza en un costado y pobremente el cuarto ser adornado por una cama maltrecha y algunas repisas polvorientas, parecía un lugar deprimente y totalmente desolado.

Hiroto susurraba.- Este es el lado oscuro de Londres, ese sujeto que conociste se llama Kintou, él trabaja con Otoniel es el encargado de conseguir a personas inocentes y guapas como tú y yo.- Ahora ambos se miraron uno al otro.

¿Tú también fuiste engañado?- Hiroto asintió.-Dios… ¿En qué hoyo me vine a meter?- Miro a todos lados y susurro.- Hay que salir de aquí.- Dijo mirando la forma a lo que Hiroto susurro.

-Es imposible.- Expreso con un rostro pálido y demacrado.- Varios lo hemos intentado y muchos han muerto en el intento, Otoniel tiene todo controlado.- Se sujetaba las manos posando sus codos en sus rodillas, para agachar su cabeza y mostrar el estrés en sus hombros.- Estamos encerrados atrapados para siempre.- Susurro ahora derramando una lagrima.

-A mí nadie me va a tener a la fuerza.-

-Es inútil…- Susurro.- No podemos hacer nada.-

-Hay que denunciarlos a la policía.- Expreso a animado.-Tengo que hacer algo.-

-Nadie nos escuchara.- Sentencio.- La policía misma ha sido comprada, es inútil.- Hiroto presiono los costados de su cabeza y agrego.- Solo nos queda sobrevivir.- Dijo, Masaki se agacho y sujetando las manos del castaño expreso.

-No, pierdas las esperanzas yo te ayudare a escapar de aquí.- Dijo mirando.- Aunque me cueste trabajo lo hare.- Ambos se pusieron de pie al escuchar.

-¡HIROTO, KINTAOU DICE QUE EL NUEVO DEBE DE COMENZAR A TRABAJAR MUESTRALE LO QUE DEBE HACER!- Grito bastante un guardia a lo que el castaño apresurado se movió.

-Date prisa si las ordenes de Kintou no se cumplen podría molernos a golpes.- Masaki no parecía moverse.

-No lo hare.- Expreso bastante serio.

-Tu no entiendes, es así como es hay que hacerlo.- Dijo apurado.

-No lo voy a hacer, no me vas a convencer a hacerlo.- Gruño.-Dile a ese sujeto que no hace nada de lo que el pide.-

-Pero es que no lo entiendes.- Enseguida ambos escucharon como la puerta se abría, mostrándose el hombre de gafas y mirando de forma nefasta a esos dos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí, por qué demonios no están en el piso morado, Hiroto?-

-Lo intento pero el…- Dijo bastante angustiado.

-Yo no voy a hacer nada de esto.- Dijo furioso el rubio.

-¿No te basto la golpiza maldito rubio?- Dijo furioso.-¿Quieres que te mate?-

-Eso sería mejor que este lugar de mala muerte.- Expreso retando al otro.

-Ya quisieras.- Dijo para chasquear los dedos y hacer que los guardias llegaran para desvestirlo y gritar.- ¡Llévenlo arriba!-

-No qué demonios hacen.- Grito con furia para enseguida ser rasgado de la ropa y se desnudado con prisa, quedando totalmente desnudo, uno de los guardias le coloco un collar y una mordaza de cuero en la boca, pronto lo jalonearon del collar, Kintou expreso.

-Avisen que habrá una perra de gratis para ensenarle a apaciguarse.-

-Kintou-san.- Llamo Hiroto bastante asustado y sujetándolo.- Por favor no lo haga.-

-Este tarado debe aprender a respetarme.- Grito furioso.

-No por favor déjeme convencerlo…- Hiroto actuó pensando.- Si usted hace eso con el que es nuevo su precio bajara mucho, por favor.-Kintou arrugo las cejas y se la pensó por vario rato, Hiroto tenía razón, a nadie le gustaría gastar dinero en alguien que ya había sido violado. Se dio la vuelta y ordeno.

-Sera mejor que lo hagas entender.- Grito abandonando la habitación.-Los quiero arriba en 5 minutos.

-Hai.- Dijo el castaño quien soltaba la mordaza del rostro y el collar para buscar algo decente con que ocultar la hombría y trasero del rubio con prisa grito.-Hay que apurarnos a subir y ya no hagas enfadar a Kintou.-

-ME INTERESA UNA MIERDA LO HARE PAGAR.-Hiroto se enfadó.

-Escucha.- Le grito, con los ojos cerrados y todo el cuerpo temblando.-Si no haces lo que dicen, te harán el candelabro italiano, ¿Sabes lo que es eso?- Masaki negó.- Es una orgia, en grupo, todos los hombres del piso te violaran…- Masaki comenzó a temblar.- Ahora date prisa y escúchame.- Masaki le seguía.- Aunque parezca un maldito basurero, hay reglas, los clientes no tienen permitido el tener contacto visual contigo, pueden tocarte, tener sexo contigo, pero no mirarte, eso lo hacen para seguridad de ellos ya que muchos de por aquí deben de tener familiares que los buscan… otra cosa es que no puedes hablar con los clientes, todas las recamaras tienen micrófonos…- Miro a su compañero mientras subían las gradas ya entrando al piso morado en donde se iban a disponer a vender su cuerpo.- Eso y sobre todo… no puedes no debes enamorar a nadie.- Dicho aquello pronto Masaki se le fue puesto un antifaz en su rostro de color negro, Hiroto se colocaba uno de color rojo, mientras pasaban una cortina de collares y salían, el ambiente era de total fiesta afuera, a la vez que susurraba.- Una última cosa más… Nunca lo hagas sin protección.- Masaki se introdujo al lugar, rápido cayeron varios hombres sobre el le cuestionaban por su nombre y trataban de besarle, el rubio miraba con furia a los rostros descarados de aquellos viejos; quiso romperle la cara a más de alguno que le había tocado de manera insana pero Kintou llego a su lado y le advirtió.

-Si haces una estupidez niño guapo te juro que…-

-Kintou-san.- Escucho a un costado el hombre de gafas miro a quien le hablaba y para su sorpresa su mejor cliente había llegado.

-Señor Eduardo que placer de tenerlo por acá.- El hombre sonrió y susurro.

-¿Ya vino la nueva mercancía?-

-SI MIRE AQUÍ ESTA.- Dijo mostrando al rubio a quien se le sujeto del cabello y se le hizo mirar al piso.

-Hummm.- El hombre analizo de pies a cabeza aquel cuerpo, tremendamente formado y hermoso, tenía el cuerpo mas atlético jamás visto en aquel lugar.- Esta hermoso.- Susurro.- Me agrada.- Dijo ahora mirando a un costado notando al castaño al fondo.-¿Y aquel, es nuevo?-

-Oh.- Dijo Kintou mirando a Hiroto.- Mm, si es nuevo.- Mintió.

-Debe serlo nunca lo había visto aquí.- Susurro con una enorme sonrisa.- ME ENCANTAN, PERO.- Ahora se puso serio.- ¿En dónde está el otro?-

-Oh pues el aun no llega.- Respondió apenado pero mañana lo tendrá sin falta.

-Eso espero, ya que mis muchachos acaban de llegar y quiero lo mejor para ellos.- Dijo complacido, ahora me divertiré un rato en el salón rojo.-

-Claro señor Eduardo.- Hizo reverencia.

Milagrosamente la noche paso de prisa, gracias a los consejos de Hiroto de no darse a ofrecer, logro sobrevivir intacto esa noche, pero por otro lado Hiroto si había sido abordado, Masaki esperaba afuera de la habitación a la cual había entrado con un sujeto de mala apariencia, escucho varios gritos los cuales le hicieron perder la paciencia, entro de prisa y notando que el castaño estaba siendo golpeado por el hombre a quien le aparto y grito.- Déjalo en paz maldito.- Pronto llegaban los dos rusos y cuestionaban.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- El cliente enseguida grito.

-Ese bastardo entro, y me golpeo.- Dijo señalando al rubio.

-¡Dile porque lo hacía bastardo!- Grito con furia Masaki a lo que Hiroto dijo.

-Junya-san por favor, salga de aquí.- Grito con aflicción ahora mirando al cliente y susurrando.- Disculpe por favor, no volverá a pasar.-

-PERO DE QUE HABLAS.- Grito el Junya con los ojos enormes.- Este sujeto te estaba golpeando.-

-Esa no es razón para sofocarse muchachito.- Decía Kintou desde la entrada de la puerta.-Lamento los inconvenientes, Rafael-san.-

-Esto es horrible Kintou, estos dos nuevos sujetos no me agradan quiero mi dinero.-

-Claro.- Dijo dándole solo un euro.

-Oye pero ¿de qué vas? yo pague 30mil por este tarado.-

-Claro, pero aparentemente creo que fuiste lejos.- Dijo mirando a Hiroto y tocando su trasero para cerciorarse de la humedad en su trasero y notando los condones en la cama.- Ahora largo.- Dijo seriamente. Rafael se movía despacio a recoger su ropa y advirtiendo.

-Esto no se quedara así.-

-Si, si largo.- Dijo ahora cruzándose de brazos y mirando la hora.- Bueno Hiroto, la próxima vez no hagas tanto jaleo este lugar no es el mismo que el cuchitril que estabas.-

-Si señor.- Dijo para notar como se retiraban dejándoles solos a ambos, Masaki le miraba furioso y cuestiono directo.

-¿Por qué permites que te golpeen?- Masaki no recibió respuesta solo notaba como el castaño se colocaba su poca ropa.-Oye, te estoy hablando.- Hiroto se percató de que estaban solos y enseguida fue a la puerta para cerrarla de un golpazo y hablar con voz elevada y las cejas juntas.

-Por qué no me queda de otra, ahora escúchame Masaki, si quieres seguir viviendo será mejor que hagas todo lo que ellos quieren.-

-Pero…-

-Nos vas a matar a ambos si sigues así.- Susurro ahora con preocupación.- He visto lo que hacen con los rebeldes, primero les hacen pasar por la orgia y luego los dejan pudriéndose en los sótanos, parecen barracas, no los alimentan y finalmente mueren, se los dan a los perros.- Masaki se puso pálido.- No te estoy mintiendo, es la realidad.-Susurro.- Así que por favor…- Soltó una lagrima.- No hagas más difícil esto.- Masaki asentía, se encamino a la cama y dejándose caer miro al piso y susurro.

-Estamos perdidos…-

-Sumergidos en la oscuridad.- Agrego colocando su mano en su hombro.- Pero si estamos juntos estaremos bien.- Dijo con calma.- Ahora bien.- Hay que descansar, tengo entendido que este lugar cierra sus puertas a las 3 de la madrugada, así que tenemos solo unas horas para dormir.- Ahora Hiroto sonrió.- Eso es lo único que nos queda… Sonar.-

-Hiroto-san.- Dijo tomando su mano y susurrando.- Lamento haberte puesto en apuros.-

-Tranquilo, vamos.- Dijo llevándolo a las habitaciones…

[***************]

La mañana se presentó, en Londres, en una hermosa mansión con jardines enormes y un sinfín de habitaciones, tres hombres se presentaban al comedor, el único que estaba ya en este desayunando desde hace media hora era Kunihiro Morinaga quien bebía café y leía el periódico, a su frente unas tostadas francesas mientras que los otros dos apenas aparecían y aun en pijamas ya que.- Santo cielo la cabeza me va a estallar.-

-Eso sucede cuando bebes de mas.- Expuso serio y con voz grave.

-Rayos.- Susurraba Isogai.- Tu Kunihiro eres un inconsciente por que nos dejaste beber tanto.-

-Me di por vencido al advertirles la tercera vez.- Susurro con calma para ver como la criada de la enorme mansión se presentaba con una charola que contenía dos platos, en el cual se sirvieron huevos a la florentina una tostada y jugo de naranja,.

-Señores aquí tienen.- Dijo la mujer para depositar el jugo en un vaso. Isogai se mareo al ver los huevos entonces susurro.

-Hermosa señorita le agradezco su amable atención, pero para mí solo quiero un café negro como mi alma.-

-Haz que sean dos.- Agrego Tetsuhiro pálido y a punto de vomitar.

-Creo que a raíz de estos acontecimientos, queda definitivamente prohibido para ustedes beber, de nuevo.-Ambos dejaron caer su cabeza en la mesa con fuerza, la jaqueca era enorme, pues la noche en que habían llegado a Londres se habían ido a un bar a beber y a divertirse, más sin embargo la cruda les pasaba factura Tetsuhiro pronto susurro.

-No volveré a concursar contigo.- Señalo a Isogai.

-De acuerdo, acepto la idea.- Dijo el platinado para escuchar ahora el celular de cierto castaño de ojos afilados y cabello bien peinado.

-Halo.- Respondió.- Señor Eduardo, cuanto gusto, si precisamente ahora mismo voy a su oficina a presentarme… ¿Qué, que hay de mis compañeros?-Miro a su hermano y al Taichirou los cuales tenían rostro verde y desconpuesto.- Bueno ellos están un poco indispuestos, revisando una documentación, llegaran al medio día espero.- Isogai y Tetsuhiro dejaron caer sus cabezas a la mesa de nuevo elevando los pulgares en aprobación de lo que Kunihiro hablaba.- Si, podemos hablar en cuanto llegue claro, nos vemos.- Corto la llamada poniéndose en pie y grito a ambos.-Ya escucharon apúrense a quitarse ese asqueroso olor a alcohol y coman algo, los espero en las oficinas ok.- Ambos asintieron mientras el castaño se retiraba abrochando su saco y acomodando su corbata.

[***************]

El día se iba con calma, Hiroto y Masaki cumplían sus asignaciones, estaban limpiando las mesas cuando escucharon de parte de Kintou. La noticia de que un nuevo integrante se uniría y que necesitaría su ayuda para ayudarle a acomodarse al lugar, ambos se miraron serios, pero pronto se apuraron a terminar sus asignaciones cuando de pronto apareció por la puerta un hombre con los cabellos largos y sueltos, que cubrían su rostro en sus manos traía unas esposas, rubio y castaño se miraron confusos, enseguida escucharon de Kintou.- Escuchen, este sujeto es nuevo aquí… quiero que lo aseen y le acomoden en la recamara principal.-

-¿En la recamara principal?-

-¿Acaso no fui claro?-

-Si…- Respondió Hiroto con calma, sujetando el brazo del peli largo de cabellos grises platinados, mientras avanzaban Masaki pregunto con susurros.

-¿Qué significa el salón principal?-

-Ese salón es solo para clientes, pero tal parece este sujeto dormirá y vivirá ahí…- Miraba con curiosidad al pelos largos.- De seguro es alguien importante.-

-¿Trabajara al igual que nosotros?-

-Pues así parece…-Llegaban a la habitación, se trataba de la más lujosa de todas las alcobas en el que parecía un castillo, tenía enormes cortinas de color turquesa las paredes pintadas de blanco hueso y un tapiz de flores a mitad de estas, una enorme cama con cuatro barrotes con cobertores rojos y blancos y más al fondo una enorme tina en la que a los costados dos querubines en forma de estatua dejaban caer el agua que Hiroto estaba preparando. Cuando lo hicieron se llevaron a la tina al chico, comenzaron a retirar sus ropas cuando este comenzó a gritar y a golpearles, Masaki cayó al piso adolorido y pronto cuestiono.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-Oye cálmate.- Dijo Hiroto con voz tranquila.- Somos tus amigos, él es Masaki y yo soy Hiroto tu cómo te llamas.-

-So… Soy…. Souichi.- Escucharon apenas en un susurro, aquel elevo un poco su rostro rubio y castaño admiraron los ojos más hermosos del mundo, eran color miel, ambos estaban anonadados.

-No te haremos daño ok.- Dijo para sujetar sus ropas y retíraselas despacio, dejándole por fin desnudo notando la figura delgada y maltratada de aquel sujeto, le introdujeron a la tina y le acariciaron los cabellos para limpiárselos con calma y peinándolos con delicadeza.- Que lindo cabello.-

-Si es hermoso.- Susurro con calma el rubio.- ¿De dónde eres amigo?-

-yo… No lo sé.- Confeso un poco más animado.

-¿No lo sabes?- El cuestionado negó con calma.

-¿Pero, como es que te trajeron aquí?-

-No… lo se.- Respondió de nuevo con esa calma, para llevar sus manos a su cabeza y susurrar.- No recuerdo nada…- Impactados rubio y castaño se miraron angustiados aquel joven estaba peor que ellos, de seguro lo encontraron en la calle pensó Masaki sintiendo lastima de este chico, mientras que Hiroto.

-¿Al menos sabes el nombre de tus padres?-

-Hana… Souji.-

-¿Si?- Cuestiono liberándole de las esposas.-¿Eras japonés entonces?-

-No, me acuerdo.-

-Cielos…-

-¿Qué te agrada hacer?- Cuestiono el rubio entonces.

-Pi-Pintar.- Susurro con voz seria.

-¿En serio? Quieres pintar algo después. El chico asintió.

-Eso es bueno.- Susurro con calma el rubio mirando a Hiroto y susurrando.- Hiroto ven conmigo.-

-Dime ¿qué pasa?- Susurro el ojo gris.- Este sujeto se me hace familiar pero no recuerdo bien.-

-Tú crees haberlo visto antes.-

-No lo sé.- Respondió con calma el rubio.- Pero será difícil ayudarlo.-

-Sí parece que tiene un carácter muy acelerado.- Hiroto estaba angustiado.

-¿Tú crees que pongan a alguien tan inestable a trabajar?-

-Eso me corresponde a mi responderlo.- Susurro Kintou entrando al lugar.-¿Ya terminaron?-

-Sí, ya casi.- Susurro Hiroto.

- Escuchen los dos, ustedes son los responsables de el.-

-¿Qué de que habla?-

-El destino de este sujeto depende de ustedes.- Sonrió.- Explíquenle de la mejor manera que va a pasar con él en la noche, ok.- Hiroto asintió.-Bien muy bien.- Se retiraba, pero se detenía despacio susurrando.- Si me entero de que no le aconsejaron bien y hace un alboroto juro que los tirare a los tres a los perros.-

-Señor Kintou.- Llamo Masaki.

-Qué demonios quieres muchacho.-

-¿Puede el pintar algo?-

-Claro.- Dijo dándose la vuelta.

-¿Podría por favor conseguir oleo?.-

-Ya ¿qué más quieres, dulces y chocolates, un té que se te apetece?-

-Kintou-san perdónelo es solo que el nuevo necesitara eso.-

-Solo porque me lo pides tú.- Dijo el de gafas para retirarse con furia, mientras en la tina el llamado Souichi miraba la espuma en el agua, con la mirada perdida y simplemente opaca…

La situación se había puesto muy negra, las cosas estaban tomando forma y lo peor del caso, otro miembro más había llegado a la casa burdel del bajo Londres, solo el destino sabía que les depararía a estos tres chicos, en cuanto a los otros tres sujetos, las cosas se pondrían un poco difíciles en el siguiente episodio, puesto que su jefe les había preparado una sorpresa de bienvenida…


	3. Chapter 3 La verdad envuelta en mentira

**Hola Chicas lindas de la Secta y del Grupo de Koi suru Boukun, claro de amor yaoi y de fanfiction net, a los chicos que len también! Lamento la espera la verdad me bloquee en este escrito y en mis otros también, (Avant reborn que va a un 30% y el secreto de los Ackerman creo que tendré que pausarlo hasta nuevo aviso) en fin aquí les dejo el capitulo tres espero sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten ya me voy sigo con 9MESES que ese si me ests dando mucho animo jajajaja!**

**Un saludito a Abigail la Fey, Naomi Soto, Carolina flores rosas (En donde se habrá metido) A Dan Girl, Onizuka Hime, Carla Mariana Ryt, Inuichi y bueno todas las locas del wasap xD en fin aquí ya me despido ja ne!**

**Perdon por la orto y por algunas cositas por ahí xD, ahroa si a leer y a leernos en los comentarios n_n**

**En la oscuridad.**

**By**

**Aurora la maga**

**3: La verdad envuelta en mentira.**

El día era esplendido, el sol finalmente hacia su presencia en la ciudad, las calles transitadas y la vida agitada de los transeúntes se podía distinguir, no era muy diferente a Japón, pensó el de gafas, cabellos castaños y ojos color verde, quien traía puesto un saco y pantalón negro, por dentro una camisa azul y una corbata negra, él había partido temprano para presentarse directamente con el dueño de dicha empresa a la cual habían sido contratados su hermano y su amigo Taichirou, daba una última leía a la información de la compañía, Oxford la cual era una importante fábrica de autos, modernos y sus sucursales se expandían por todo lo largo de Europa y sus países vecinos; esto era muy bueno pero también algo no cuadraba en las cuentas, algo que hasta ahora había notado al recibir la información actualizada de la contabilidad de la empresa. Sus cejas se juntaban en confusión, pasaba las paginas e intento liberar su móvil para preguntar a su contador estrella, pero tal aprecia que el auto en que era transportado se detenía frente a un enorme edificio de cristal demasiado lujoso.-Señor, Morinaga hemos llegado.- Expuso el chofer mirándole por el retrovisor, el acomodo sus papeles y enseguida susurro.

-Muchas gracias, por favor vaya a casa y traiga al señor Taichirou y a mi hermano.-

-Por supuesto.-

Salía de aquel elegante auto, acomodando su corbata y subiendo las gradas para pasar la puerta de vidrio que fue abierta por dos mayordomos en la entrada que le saludaron por su nombre, adentro pudo admirar la elegancia de aquel edificio, paredes de color oro, piso de mármol negro con granizado, era totalmente esplendido, Kunihiro dio un vistazo a todo aquello para posar sus ojos en la recepcionista del edificio; mas sin embargo el sonar de unos tacones en el piso y la figura de una mujer delgada alta y de cabellos cortos rubios, que traía una falda al nivel de las pantorrillas y muy arriba de su cintura, y una camisa de seda morada ajustada y haciendo ver su figura le detuvo el intento, diciendo.

-Señor, Kunihiro Morinaga, sígame por favor.- La voz de aquella mujer imponía presencia y elegancia, tenía un asentó Francés bastante notorio, ambos caminaban al ascensor, mientras ella agregaba.- Mi nombre es Magré, o Mery… soy la asistente del Señor Edward.- Extendió su mano dando un fuerte y seguro apretón.

-Mucho gusto señorita, Magré.-

-Sabía que usted, se encontraría desubicado.- Dijo mirando los botones del ascensor y tocando con prisa el piso 18.- Este edificio contiene 20 pisos, el suyo y el de sus colegas es el 18, en el 19 está el Señor Edward y en el último, está el salón de reuniones, usted no tiene que parar en recepción, tiene autorización para subir directamente a su oficina.- Explico bastante seria la muchacha,

-Entiendo.-

-No se preocupe por las cámaras, su fotografía esta en todos los puntos de seguridad del edificio.- El sonido del ascensor llegando al piso detuvo a la chica para ambos ver abrirse la puerta y esta señalar la salida.- Por favor, después de usted.-

-Merci.-Expuso con calma y seguridad el Morinaga haciendo elevar una ceja a la dama quien sonrió y susurro.

-¿Habla usted Francés?-

-Es una de mis idiomas favoritos.-

-Me alegra.- Sonrió llegando a una oficina que parecía una habitación enorme.- Esta es su oficina, las otras dos en este piso son de sus colegas, estarán totalmente aislados de ruido y de esas cosas banales, antes de ponerse de lleno a trabajar, ¿Le gustaría hacer algo?-

-Claro, necesito hablar con el señor Oxford.-

-Oh el señor Edward, lo espera, sígame.- Señalo en dirección del pasillo, para nuevamente ir al ascensor y al piso de arriba, en donde fue llevado a través del pasillo hasta la última oficina del fondo, enorme y lujosa, Oxford estaba en plena lucha con sus colegas, pues ellos tenían un juego de billar.

Los gritos de los ahí presentes estaban en distintos idiomas, desde Ruso, alemán y francés, hasta inglés y japonés.-¡EDWARD NO ERES JUSTO!-

-Por favor se buen perdedor, Petroski.-

-Está bien, pero a la próxima te ganare.-

-Ejem.- La joven y delgada chica aclaró su garganta para hacer llamar su atención, el hombre miro a su asistente y luego a Kunihiro para gritar emocionado.

-¡OH YA ESTAS AQUÍ!- Se apresuró a llegar a él y darle la mano y observar a todos, mientras se quitaba el puro cubano de la boca.- Mira ellos son mis socios, Petroski, Ervoros y ya debes conocer a Kazekawa.- Kunihiro enseguida asintió y susurró.

-De la industrias Kaze, si lo conozco bien.-

-Este muchacho es un genio, Ed, al fin lograste una adquisición que valga la pena, no ese bueno para nada de tu anterior abogado.-

-Ya lo sé Kazekawa, bueno amigos, esta partida tendrá lugar en otro día.- Los mayores se retiraban siendo guiados por Mery, quien cerraba las puertas y dejaba a ambos dentro de la oficina.-Kunihiro, toma asiento por favor.- Dijo sirviéndose un poco de café y susurrando.- Eres bastante impresionante, me gusta mucho tu estilo.- Dijo tocando su hombro y susurrando.- No me equivoque, tienes buena presentación y un aire de grandeza en tu mirada, me agrada serás el mejor abogado defensor de la compañía.- Sonrió animado, ahora dirigiéndose a su asiento y dejándose caer al tiempo que decía.-Tengo planeado una sorpresa para los tres hoy por la noche, si quieres puedes ponerte al día con los datos actualizados de la compañía y luego salir a las 4 de la tarde, y como a eso de las 10 de la noche mi chofer ira por ti y tus colegas, ¿Qué por cierto en donde esta?- Kunihiro acomodo sus gafas y susurró disimulado.

-Ellos están atendiendo unos asuntos personales, pero no tardaran en unos minutos estarán aquí.-

-No te preocupes, con que tú seas sus representante me inspira confianza, ahora bien, alista lo que te ordene.-

-Con respecto a eso, he leído los informes actualizados, los contratos, laborales están bien integrados y no hay ni una fuga, la demanda impuesta por esos empleados despedidos no tiene argumentos ni pruebas, pero en la cuestión de tesorería, hay algo que he notado que no concuerda con la información que me envió hace unas semanas atrás.- Edward le miro con ojos afilados y susurro.

-Eres sin duda alguna un sabueso innato, no me equivoque contigo…- Dijo para reclinarse en su silla y acomodar su corbata.- Luego de la celebración de la noche, te explicare de donde vienen esos inesperados números de los que hablas, espero que apliques la regla 501 del contrato que dice…-

-Todo empleado de industrias Oxford tiene prohibido de hablar de los negocios y fundamentos de los que se vale la empresa, toda información sustraída de dicha compañía será prueba de espionaje y será denunciada a las autoridades correspondientes, siendo sometido a un juicio que dejara al empleado en la calle o encarcelado de por vida.-

-Muy bien… me impresionas te has aprendido todas las reglas del contrato.- El Morinaga asintió.-Me agradas muchacho creo que tú y yo seremos grandes caramaramas, ahora si me disculpas…- El de gafas se puso en pie y enseguida camino a la puerta, con un entrecejo realmente fruncido, ese hombre diplomáticamente lo había amenazado si decía algo, esto no le agradaba para nada.

[***************]

Entraban casi corriendo al piso 18, Morinaga Tetsuhiro y Taichirou Isogai quien acosaba a la señorita Mery, la joven alejo su mano de las garras de aquel platinado, quien fue jaloneado por Tetsuhiro y quien gritaba.- Deja eso Isogai, vamos date prisa.- Ambos ya entraban a la enorme oficina de Kunihiro quien estaba sentado en su silla reclinable y quien gritaba.

-Llegan realmente tarde.-

-Lo sentimos.-

-Dejare eso para después, hay que leer los informes actuales.- Ordenaba mientras escribía una nota y susurraba.- Envié un correo con toda la información a sus bandejas de entrada de la empresa, también pedí archivos recientes ya están en sus escritorios ahora vayan y edúquense, a las 4 nos vamos y en la noche tenemos preparado una cena de bienvenida a las 10pm, por lo que más quieran estén listos a esa hora.- ambos asintieron, depositaron las notas en sus bolsillos y llegaron cada quien a su oficina, Isogai fue el primero en revisar la nota la cual decía.-_**"Revisa, los balances de este y del año pasado, no comentes nada acerca de esta nota…"-**_ Isogai se disponía a sentarse cuando de pronto escucho un grito en la puerta del frente.

Salió con prisa y Kunihiro susurro en el marco de la puerta.- ¿Ese fue Tetsuhiro?-

-Si así parece.- Dijeron ambos para ir a la puerta de la tercera oficina en ese edificio, encontrando a un pelo azul rodando en el piso.-¿Qué demonios le pasa?-

-Tetsuhiro, compórtate.- Grito el castaño reganándolo y levantándolo del cuello de la camisa.

-Lo siento, es que me emocione, mira, miraaaaaa.- Dijo señalando a la pared, en donde un enorme cuadro gobernaba en su oficina, parecía una escena de un bosque, era impresionante las mezclas de colores y la calidad de la artesanía era único y hermoso.- ES UNA COPIA EXACTA, DEL BOSQUE DE LOS CIEN ACRES.- Grito, al borde del desmayo, al punto que Isogai se cruzó de brazos y murmuro.

-¿Qué tiene de especial ese maldito cuadro?-

-Esto.- Dijo mostrando la orilla en donde la firma del autor brillaba en color oro, los tres se acercaron y leyeron la escritura, susurrando.

-Hecho por…- Solo notaban una firma.-¿Soutatsu?-

-SOUICHI TATSUMI.- Grito como fan loca.

-Dios hermano tú y tu maldita manía con ese pintor.-

-ES HERMOSO, DEBIO COSTAR UNA FORTUNA ¡OH! ESPERA, ESTE FUE EL CUADRO QUE SUBASTARON EN MILLONES DE EUROS, HACE UNA SEMANA ATRÁS.-Kunihiro se acomodó las gafas, miro a Isogai y terminaron diciendo.

-Deja eso ya, y ponte a trabajar.- Ambos ya salían de la oficina del atacado Morinaga, quien ahora le daba vuelta a su escritorio para en lugar de ver la ventana, ver el hermoso cuadro, suspiro hondo y susurro con voz tranquila.

-Souichi… Si puedes pintar algo tan bello, ¿Cómo serás tú?- Ante aquellos locos pensamientos de fanático empedernido, decidió enfocarse en su labor…

[***************]

Ya llegaba la noche el nerviosismo se podía sentir a plena flor de piel, Hiroto tragaba grueso, al mirar caer la tarde por su pequeña ventana, mientras a su lado un Masaki miraba al piso, habían bajado a alistarse para la noche, estaban nerviosos y era para menos, el chico de cabellos largos estaba bajo su responsabilidad si algo sucedía ellos serían los primeros en recibir castigo. Ante el nerviosismo, Masaki terminaba de ajustar su antifaz a su rostro y miraba entre aquellos orificios al castaño de ojos grises quien también lo colocaba diciendo.-¿Habremos instruido bien al chico?-

-Hicimos lo que pudimos.- Hiroto suspiro hondo y susurro por lo bajo.-Aunque la verdad no se mucho de toda esta vida…- Observo al ojo gris y susurro acercándose a el.- Debiste haber sufrido demasiado.-

Hiroto asintió y tomando un largo suspiro agrego.-Bueno al menos, Kentou nos trajo todo para vestirlo y hacerle creer algo que no era.-

-Pero cuando se dé cuenta de la realidad, no sé qué va a pasar.-Expuso dudoso el rubio ahora suspirando.- Bueno sea lo que pase, no hay manera de evitarlo.-

-YA SALGAN PERRAS.- Gritaba un grandulón con asentó ruso, a lo que ambos se tensaron, rápidamente, se abrieron paso hasta llegar al piso morado, en donde buscaron al pelo largo pero no hubo rastro de él, hasta que vieron como los demás trabajadores rodeaban en una esquina, llenos de admiración, Masaki enseguida escucho.

-Ya lo viste es un ángel.-

-¿Tú lo crees?- Eran los comentarios de los que trabajaban ahí, pronto llego Kintou, a regañarlos y a separarlos para ponerse a trabajar, pues no tardarían en llegar sus clientes, Masaki y Hiroto admiraron al que estaban acosando, era increíble como él se había maquillado, llevaba pintura plateada alrededor de los ojos, no era un antifaz era su rostro, pero no podían apreciar nada de este puesto que el esquicito dibujo en sus ojos distraía demasiado, había pintado piedras brillantes que con fuerza y color deslumbraban a todos, se acerco a los dos, llevaba el cabello suelto y cayéndole por la espalda entre dos alas, blancas que era lo único que cubría su espalda, mas abajo su hermoso abdomen pálido y bien formado, y mucho más abajo la pequeña prenda de una tela expandex plateada, parecía un romano o un ángel o un querubín, ese hombre era la mismísima encarnación de la belleza.

-Wow.- Susurro Hiroto impactado.

-Souichi quedaste… te ves…-

-¿Quieren que les pinte también?- Aquella pregunta llego a los oídos de Kintou quien con prisa cuestiono.

-¿Podrías hacerles el favor?- Masaki admiro al hombre confuso y cuestiono.

-¿De que habla, hace un rato no quería hacernos caso con respecto a la pintura?-

-Cállate rubio imbécil, haz lo que diga esta belleza, esta noche quiero que luzcan como nunca, serán mis perras consentidas.- Sonrió de oreja a oreja.- Las tres joyas preciosas.- Dijo para chasquear sus dedos y pedir con prisa las otras alas, una de color oro y otra de color rojo, tomo las de rojo y se las entrego a Hiroto susurrando.- Tu serás zafiro, tu serás Golden y este hermoso ángel será silver.- Dijo para hincar un rostro emocionado.- Ahora apúrense los quiero listo a las 10:30.- Regano mirando el reloj y susurrando por lo bajo.- Edward pago demasiado, debo darle lo mejor que tenga… sus invitados quedaran locos de placer.- Susurro contento para retirarse e abrir las puertas, iniciando el ruido de la música sonar en todo el lugar.

Los tres estaban en la habitación principal, en donde Souichi les penaba con rapidez y experiencia, el rojo pasión sumamente bien mezclado en sus oleos, fue tremendamente profesional, Hiroto parecía una obra de arte, en movimiento, Souichi sonreía diciendo.

-Si tuviera mi aerófono podría tatuarles el rostro de maneras que jamás imaginaran.-

Masaki sonrió y susurro con calma.-Te ves muy bien, Souichi y te escuchas muy bien, ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-La pintura, es mi pasión, es lo mío, amo el pintar, y me aparta de todo mal.- Hiroto enseguida susurro.

-Por lo menos te diviertes.- Susurro, apretando sus rodillas.- Escucha Souichi, debes obedecer lo que diga Kintou, a partir de ahora te llamaras como él lo ha dicho.-

-¿Silver, es demasiado tosco, no te parece?-

-Si bastante creativo.- Murmuro Masaki con un rostro sarcástico.- Odio a ese sujeto.-Para ser pechiscado por Hiroto y enseguida agregar.-Bueno…, pero aquí el juego es que nadie debe saber quien eres en realidad, por eso nos pintamos.- Explico Masaki.

-Entiendo.- Dijo mirando al piso.- Entonces, silver será mi nombre.-

-¿No lo olvidaras o sí?-

-No…- Susurro para enseguida apurarse a arreglar a Masaki, descubrió su rostro y susurro con calma.- El color de tus ojos, ese sujeto no sabe de que habla no somos piedras preciosas somos, mejor que eso, somos…- Dijo tocando su mejía.- Cielo, Luz, y vida.- Expuso mirando a Hiroto, y perdiendo la concentración se dispuso a correr a los cuadros blancos en el piso. –NECESITO DIBUJAR.-

-¿Qué? no, espera, no…-Masaki se juntó a él, tomando sus manos y mientras lo hizo, noto una mirada extraña en los ojos de Souichi, pronto descifro aquellos ojos llenos de angustia y de terror de color miel, lentamente fue bajando sus manos y destensando su cuerpo para susurrar.-Tenemos que salir a recibir a los huéspedes ¿recuerdas?-

Souichi se enfureció, empujo a Masaki y grito.-¡No!, no quiero.-

-Hiroto.- Llamo Masaki asustado, aquel delicado ángel se había vuelto un demonio, la enfermedad que padecía le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza y la conciencia, poco a poco su padecer se apoderaba de su estabilidad emocional, ante esto el rubio susurro.

-Souichi, escucha mi voz…- Se fue acercando más lento a el platinado para, con un suave canturreo tranquilizarlo, era una idea estúpida pero; recordó que en las clases de música se habló de una terapia musical, el tenia entendido que una suave letra de canción que sea impactante para el consternado enfermo este se podía tranquilizar, Masaki cantaba una de las canciones más antiguas de Japón que todo niño podía recordar sea joven o adulto incluso los ancianos la recordaban, ya que era la que se interpretaban en todas las escuelas a la hora de entregar los diplomas.-_**En el resplandor de las luciérnagas… y la nieve iluminada por la luna por la ventana, Días y meses pasados leyendo…-**_Su voz era suave y grave a la vez, Souichi relajaba su mirada y Hiroto al recordar aquella canción un estremecimiento se formó en su pecho, ahora ambos cantaban.-__

_**-Hasta años pasados; por la puerta de cedro… este año salimos… Nos quedemos o nos marchemos, recordémonos…**_

_**-Los unos a los otros, en la profundidad de nuestros corazones…- **_Entre los tres finalizaron.

-_**En una palabra cantaremos "BUENA SUERTE"-**_ Las tres voces melodiosas como si cantantes profesionales y de tipo tradicionales, un sentimiento de tranquilidad se formó en ese lugar, Masaki retiro el lápiz de la mano de el platinado y susurrando con calma expuso.

-Escucha… la verdad es esta… Estamos aquí para servir a hombres, si no lo hacemos algo muy malo puede pasar.- Tragando grueso el rubio agrego.- Debes hacerlo.- Susurro con calma, para dejar que el pintor dejara caer su pincel que yacía en su otra mano y susurrara.

-E-Esta bien…-Miro a los dos que estaban a su frente y susurro.-¿Podre pintar después?-

-Todo lo que quieras, Silver.- En seguida se terminaron de arreglar, Kintou dio ordenes de no dejarlos salir de aquella habitación, y con temor y nerviosismo esperaron a la hora precisa…

[***************]

En otro punto, en la mansión, Isogai entraba a la alcoba de Kunihiro quien ya hacia los últimos arreglos en sus elegantes trajes, pues el pensaba que la reunión seria en otro sitio, quizás en un hotel lujoso o en un restaurant en el que solo te dejan entrar con etiqueta, pero nunca se imaginara a donde irian a parar los tres; sin embargo y luego de dar una peinada a sus cabellos escucho con prisa las palabras del platinado quien susurraba cruzándose de brazos.- Hice lo que me pediste, efectivamente esto no cuadra con nada.- Explico con ligera seriedad el Taichirou. Entonces Kunihiro susurro.

-Lo sé, algo nos están ocultando, espero que no hayamos cometido un error al ser contratados.-

-Lo mismo digo yo hermano.- Se escucho la voz de Tetsuhiro entrando a la habitación en donde el con las manos en su bolsillo exclamo.- Revise algunos casos internos de recursos humanos y tal parece, que han despedido injustamente a un buen grupo de trabajadores.

-Que posiblemente, ellos siguen reportando.- Expuso Isogai.- Los trabajadores fueron despedidos, pero sus cheques siguen enviándose y las hojas de descuento también a hacienda, esto me sabe a fraude.-

-Hasta estafa.- Susurro el menor de los Morinaga.-Algo raro esta pasando lo puedo sentir.-

-Es algo que no vinos en los informes, creo que están lavando dinero.- Expuso el de gafas para ver a ambos los que agrandaron la mirada y cuestionaron.

-Imposible, ¿con que propósito?-

-Eso lo averiguare hoy.- Dijo para tomar su saco y alistarse.- Bien es hora hay que irnos.- Ambos asintieron y fueron con Kunihiro bajaron las escaleras y llegaron al primer piso de la casa en donde fueron recibidos por el chofer del señor Edward, partieron de inmediato, fueron llevados a un área llena de casinos y consumismo, Finalmente el auto se detuvo en un enorme edificio que parecía castillo.

-Esto no parece un restaurante.- Dijo Isogai bastante confundido. Pronto se les abrió la puerta y siendo recibidos por el mismísimo Edward grito diciendo.

-BIENVENIDOS, BAJEN, BAJEN, VENGAN CONMIGO.- salieron del auto y entonces el anciano expuso contento.-Oh mira ¿ellos son tus colegas?-

-Señor, el es mi hermano Tetsuhiro y él es Isogai Taichirou.-

-Un placer.-

-El placer es mío, bien chicos iremos a un área privada de este club nocturno ahí les explicare algunas cosas y luego recibirán su regalito de bienvenida,- Explico esto caminando derecho, para ser recibido por Kintou quien hizo reverencia y en palabras sencillas los guio a otro lugar mas tranquilo, era una habitación oscura, pero lujosa, iluminada solo por lámparas, Edward se sentó en el mueble mas ancho y enseguida susurro mientras las puertas se cerraban para quedar solos.-Bien caballeros, se preguntaran ¿porque están aquí, y también se preguntaran el porqué de las extrañas cifras en los informes?- Kunihiro presto atención, mientras Edward bebía vino y continuaba su explicación.- Resulta que de esta noche dependen algunas cosas.- Expuso con calma y misterio a la vez.- Mi empresa, es una de varias en el mundo, nuestros activos y todo el dinero que ven en los reportes provienen de otra fuente, creo que si son inteligentes ya sabrán de donde.-

-¿Se refiere a que mis sospechas eran ciertas, usted y su industria lavan dinero?-

-Eso se escucha muy poco elegante Kunihiro, prefiero que le digas, que hacemos negocios, con los que lucramos el doble el negocio.-

-¿Son traficantes?- Cuestiono agitado el menor de los Morinaga.

-No… para nada… solo jugamos con algunos amigos algunas cosas, arte, armas drogas que mas da, todo eso se juega en la bolsa.- Susurro.

-Jugar quiere decir traficar ¿no es verdad?- Cuestiono Isogai.

-Tu me agradas piensas muy rápido.-

-Escuche señor Oxford, creo que lo que nos esta diciendo, debió haberlo dicho antes de contratarnos.- Expuso serio el Kunihiro.

-Por dios, ¿Quieres decir que si hubiese llegado a Japón diciendo, que soy un traficante de armas y de drogas puedes encargarte de las labores de la empresa y controlar mi dinero y ser mi abogado, hubieras aceptado?- El hombre negó con prisa y riendo a con elevada alegría.- Mira Kunihiro hoy estoy de buenas, así que pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa, si aceptan se quedan con un 25% de los activos de la empresa, pero tendrán que trabajar bajo mis órdenes ocultar todo lo que se hace y defender mi compañía y a los pocos empleados que en esta quedan…-

-Y que pasa si no.- Cuestionaba Tetsuhiro bastante irritado.

-Pues simplemente regresaras en una caja a tu país, mí estimado, Tetsuhiro.- Los tres tragaron grueso y el mayor entonces expuso.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-

-Hasta que se termine el contrato, eso es todo y hasta que las inspecciones en las empresas terminen.-

-De acuerdo.-

-KUNIHIRO.- Gritaron tanto Isogai como Tetsuhiro.

-Aceptamos, pero con una condición.-Agrego el de gafas.

-¿Cuál es esa?- Cuestiono intrigado Oxford.

-Vas a dejarnos ir, sin ningún truco cuando termine el contrato.-Hablo de forma seria y directa.

-De acuerdo, con gusto, mientras tanto puedes hacer compras hacer lo que quieras, a partir de ahora en sus cuentas tendrán un millón de euros cada uno.- Ninguno de los tres se alegró ese dinero era manchado por el mal del mundo, el ambiente fue de tremenda frialdad en la habitación, cuando de pronto un toque en la puerta saco a los cuatro de sus miradas llenas de enojo, Kintou llego y susurro animado.

-Mi señor Edward ya son mas de las 10:30.- El mencionado se levantó animado y susurro,

-Cielos lo había olvidado, pero sabes una cosa, Kintou, necesito llevarlos a otro lugar podrías enviarme a mis tres piedras preciosas a este hotel.- Dijo para señalar la dirección.

-Edward nosotros no hacemos eso…-

-¿Ni por dos millones de euros más?-

-A… esta bien…- Dijo para salir de ahí corriendo…

-Chicos quiero que se relajen, investigue muy a fondo sus gustos y creo que lo que van a vivir en estas horas lo disfruten al máximo, Dijo aquello y chasqueo los dedos, con prisa tres hombres aparecieron, cada uno pidió seguirles a los tres, Tetsuhiro miro con angustia a su hermano.

-Tranquilo, si pasa algo llámeme a mi celular.-

-Hai.-Respondió en japonés a las palabras de su hermano mayor, Isogai también era separado de ambos…

[***************]

Estaban en la recamara, principal, los nervios los estaban matando al ojo gris quien enseguida escucho la puerta abrirse y admirar a Kintou quien enseguida se abalanzo sobre el de las alas rojas y sujetándolo del cuello lo estampo a la pared, Masaki de prisa se pus de pie y grito.-¡Déjalo en paz!- Souichi también se tensó furioso.

-Tu, no te metas rubio estúpido.- Grito el de gafas para mirarlos con rabia a los tres y murmurar con voz grave y desquiciadamente enfadada.- Escúchenme bien, van a salir, los huéspedes quieren que sean llevados a un hotel, ahora… pongan atención, Hiroto, tu estas encargado de que ninguno de estos dos estúpidos escape, si lo hacen… Juro que te encontrare y te destazare, dejare regado todo tu maldito cuerpo por toda Europa ¿Entendido?- El ojo gris asintió y susurro.

-Por favor… suéltame.- Kintou así lo hizo y el cayo al piso tosiendo desmedidamente, ahora el de gafas observaba severo a los otros dos gritando desmedido.

-¡No quiero trucos!, ¡no hablen de mas!, ¡¿Entendido?!- Grito, ambos asintieron y notaron como el chasqueaba los dedos, pidiendo por las chaquetas de tiro largo que serian entregadas a ellos, Masaki fue a ayudar a Hiroto mientras que Souichi se colocaba la suya y admiraba, el temblor de su compañero castaño, estaba furioso quería clavarle las tijeras a ese desgraciado. Junya por fin ayudo a su amigo a ponerse la chaqueta y enseguida se movilizaron entre la gente del lugar, eran llevados a un auto, el mismo en el que había sido recogido en el aeropuerto, guardaban silencio y miraban al piso, Souichi estaba apretando sus puños estaba realmente enfadado, pronto se alejaron del enorme castillo, su proxeneta se había quedado en este, mientras el chofer uno de los rusos susurraba.

-Ya escucharon perras, si no salen a la hora prevista, por el señor Kintou, aténganse a las consecuencias.- Los tres tragaban grueso, Hiroto observaba por la ventana cerrando los ojos con calma y pensando en que horrible hombre seria ahora su acompañante nocturno, por otro lado Souichi, estaba siendo tranquilizado por sus pensamientos en los que recordaba la promesa de los tres de salir vivos de esto, Masaki por otro punto sujetaba las manos de Hiroto y de Souichi y susurraba con calma mirando a cada uno.

-Sean fuertes y no hagan nada estúpido, por ahora no nos queda de otra.- Enseguida el transporte se detuvo, el sentimiento de escalofrió rodeo sus delgados cuerpos…

[***************]

Se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro, su celular había sido arrebatado, por órdenes específicas de Kintou, fumaba, fumaba desesperado y susurrando.- Esto está muy mal, no quiero morir aquí; pero tampoco debo aceptar esa propuesta, debe haber alguna manera de poder salir de esta, piensa Isogai, piensa….- Se atacaba con ideas en la cabeza cuando de pronto el sonido de la puerta al tocarse sutilmente lo descoloco y llegando el a la mesa del centro de la habitación, deposito la cabuya del cigarro en un cenicero de metal para extinguir su lumbre al tiempo que susurro.- Ya llego la dicha sorpresa.- para, llegar a la puerta y asomarse al pequeño visor, en cual de manera deformada, mostraba el pasillo elegante y una persona con una capucha, por donde sobresalían unos labios rojos por el frio y delicados. Abrió de a pocos la puerta y susurro.-¿Si…?-

-¿Tú eres… Isogai, Taichirou?-

-Si…- Respondió con calma, para enseguida el que estaba en la puerta, se quietara la capucha, mostrando su extensa belleza, sus cabellos castaños se revolvieron al hacer aquello, el color rojo Que rodeaba sus ojos como un delicado y lindo antifaz, lo hizo verse como un demonio hermoso, y esas orbes grises hicieron tragar grueso a Isogai quien sin mediar palabras, noto como aquel se acercaba mirando al piso y buscaba con sus manos heladas su rostro para cerrar de golpe sus ojos y besarlo de manera apresurada, Isogai recibió aquellos labios y con prisa sometió aquel delgado cuerpo a su recamara, no entendía por que pasaba aquello, pero tampoco podía comprender como el que era adicto a las mujeres, estaba siendo poseído por aquellos labios de aquel tipo, quien deslizo despacio su chaqueta y demostró aquel hermoso atuendo, Isogai quedo sorprendido, con topes fueron llegando a la cama, en donde fue lanzado de inmediato, el ojo gris se agacho y comenzó a abrir el cierre de su pantalón al tiempo que liberaba el cinturón pero entonces Isogai reacciono.

-Oye, o-oye espera, no ¿qué haces?- Cuestiono bastante desbocado, tratando de tomar su rostro entre sus manos, pero este le negaba la mirada.-Espera un segundo.-

-No, debo atenderlo, esas son las órdenes.-

-No espera tranquilo…- Dijo sintiendo las manos de aquel ojo gris acariciar su pene y masturbarlo, Isogai arrugo las cejas en placer, pero también en enojo, enseguida lo empujo y grito.

-¡Te dije que pares!- Hiroto en el piso, se quedó ahí, observando con humildad a este y temblando, Isogai, pero rápidamente negó su mirada la cual decayó en el piso, el Taichirou se agacho de prisa y expuso.- LO SIENTO, NO…. quise empujarte…- Sujeto su rostro y lo elevo despacio, sus ojos se cruzaron de prisa en los del Isogai, a lo que Hiroto murmuro.

-Lo, lo siento, no debí yo…-Isogai se sintió un poco incómodo, porque aquel no le miraba a la cara.

-¿Por qué no me ves a la cara?-

-No está permitido, lo lamento, señor… por favor, hare lo que usted diga….- Isogai suspiro hondo y tomando su cuerpo en sus brazos lo levanto, era tan liviano como una pluma y lo deposito en la cama, para impacto de Hiroto quien escucho.

-No sé qué te hayan dicho, pero… yo no soy de esas personas que disfrutan de sexo con hombres…- Hiroto agrando la mirada.

-No puede haber equivocación, si no hago nada… -

-Ya cálmate.- Susurro con calma para sentarse a su lado y cuestionar.-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Yo… me llamo Zafiro.-

-No me mientas.- Expuso.- Prometo no decirle nada a nadie, dedico una sonrisa, que apenas pudo ver Hiroto.-Se sinceró.-

-Hi-Hiroto.-

-¿Eres japonés?-El asintió, percibio tristeza por el pobre chico, no pudo más que sentirse acongojado, enseguida susurro.-¿Quieres beber, o comer algo?- El castaño le miro impactado.

-¿Puedo hacerlo?-

-Bueno te dijeron que hicieras todo lo que yo diga, ¿cierto?- El asintió.

-Entonces, comerás un poco y platicaremos ¿qué te parece?-

-¿Entonces no quiere hacerlo?-

Isogai se rasco la nuca.-Esto, yo creo que no.-

-¿Hay alguna razón, acaso no le agrado?-

-Bueno…- Le observo de manera examinadora, claro que era hermoso, tenía un cuerpo lindo una cintura hermosa, pero estaba muy demacrado, parecía un cadáver, ahora examino su rostro limpio y lleno de vida, tanto así que dedujo que su delgado cuerpo se atribuía a la forma de vida, ahora estaban esos ojos de color gris algo sumamente raro en Japón, y sus cabellos, al instante susurro.-Si me lo permites decirte, eres muy guapo, pero la verdad es que… a mí me gustan más las mujeres.-

-Entiendo… ¿pero que debería decirle a mi amo?-

-Dile que me atendiste, que tuve, un gusto raro de que me lo hicieras con la mano y ya.-

-Ja, ja, ja.- Se soltó en una risa penosa, a lo que pronto se cubrió la boca.

-¿Dije algo gracioso?-

-La verdad, si…- Se sonrojo.

-¿Dime que quieres comer?-

-Yo, no lo sé…- Susurro con la mirada en el piso, a lo que el platinado suspiro y tomo su barbilla diciendo.

-No hagas eso, no me gusta que ocultes tus lindos ojos.-

-Pe-Pero…-

-Pero nada.- Se puso de pie y fue directo al teléfono…

[***************]

En cuanto a cierto pelos largos, este buscaba el número del cuarto, estaba irritándose, no encontraba el maldito número, cuando de pronto una puerta se abrió y su huésped salió, chocando con él en el pasillo, Souichi cayó al piso, dejando caer su capucha hacia atrás, dejando ver su rostro y cabellos platas.- Oh lo lamento.- Dijo Morinaga Tetsuhiro quien había sido el que había salido de la habitación, se agacho de prisa y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Ten más cuidado, ¡Idiota!- Dijo acariciando sus pompas, mientras notaba como su mano era liberada, miro a esta y susurro.-¿Oi, puedes soltarme?-Tetsuhiro había quedado sorprendido, por aquel hermoso sujeto, no podía dejar de ver sus ojos, miel aquella hermosa pintura que cubría su rostro y esos cabellos abundantes, Souichi miraba a otro lugar y murmuraba.-¿Qué tanto me ves?-

-E…Ah… ci-cierto, ¿Qué estás buscando?-

-Busco la habitación 300 y a un sujeto llamado…- Observo la tarjeta y arrugando sus ojos susurro.-Rayos, Te…Tetsuhiro Mori….naga.-

Él se impactó y sujetando sus hombros lo zarandeo.-Ese soy yo.-

-¿Qué eres tú?-

-Si.- El pelos largos observo a un costado y suspiro hondo.

- Esto será extraño.-Empujo al chico y enseguida se sometieron a la recamara, el admiraba todo, no le parecía impresionante, pues tenía un vago recuero de haber vivido ese tipo de lujos antes, ahora se quitó la chaqueta, mientras su cliente se quedaba asombrado, Morinaga se desangro, al ver ese lindo trasero envuelto en una ropa de color plata, y que decir de su extenso cabello y esas alitas de ángel.

-Dios, pareces un ángel.- Souichi se giró y le observo dudoso, pensativo susurro.

-¿Cómo eran las reglas?- Llevo a su mano a la barbilla y pronto chasqueo los dedos y grito.-¡Cierto! No mires mis ojos, no preguntes mi nombre, me puedes llamar Silver y tal parece estoy aquí para tener sexo contigo.-

-…- Morinaga estaba con los ojos redondos como platos.-¿E…En serio?-

-Si…- Respondió con calma y confeso.- Un momento, ¿sexo contigo?- Souichi pronto se enfureció.-Eso, eso, yo… umm….- Ahora recordó la voz de Masaki y expuso, llegando a la cama.- Bueno ya sabes que hacer.- Se recostó.

-¿!HEEEE?!- Grito.- Eso es demasiado, yo, ¿Por qué eres tan directo?-

-Alguien me dijo que ese es mi trabajo.-

-¿En serio?-

-Si…- Morinaga trago grueso.-¿Entonces vendes tu cuerpo?-

-La verdad es primera vez que lo hago, ni siquiera sabía que lo hacía.- (Oh my God Souichi desmemoriado xDDDD)

-¿De qué hablas, pareces no saber nada de ti.-

-Y es verdad, no lo sé…- Dijo llevando una mano a su cabeza y murmurando.- No puedo decirte, mas ahora, ¿vas a hacerlo o no?- Claro que quería hacerlo, pero no sería capaz de hacerlo con alguien tan, puro y casto, estaba seguro de que él era virgen pues se notaba en su rostro un pequeño sonrojó que sobresalía de aquella pintura.

-¿Te llamas Silver dices?-

-Si…-

-Escucha yo…- Se sintió nervioso.- Yo no puedo hacerte eso, no debo hacerlo.

Souichi miraba el piso y susurraba, -¿Acaso no soy lo suficiente para ti?-

-Claro que lo eres pero…-

-Entonces estas mintiendo.- Dijo severo, y enojado.

-No…- Dijo acercándose muy lentamente y buscando su rostro.- Eres lo más hermoso que he visto, desde las bellas pinturas del museo alemán, pareces un ángel plateado.- Souichi escucho aquello en su oreja y algo surgía en su pecho, trago grueso al sentir aquella boca surcar su cuello y decir.- No podría negarme a ti, pero si realmente lo deseas puedo hacer la excepción… Silver…-

-Mm, No me gusta, que me hables así en mi oído.-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Me pones nervioso.-

-Creo que esa es la idea…- Morinaga no pudo contenerse, era tan hermoso, su voz sus ojos, su cuerpo sus cabellos, incluso la pintura en su rostro, todo era hermoso, tomo sus labios con calma entre los suyos, y dedico un beso delicado, que tomo fuerza al ser bien aceptados por los del Tatsumi, quien era recostado despacio en la cama y quien susurraba.

-Dijiste que no harías nada.-

-Bueno, pensé mal.- Souichi recibió sus labios cerca de su pecho y soltó un enorme jadeo, nadie lo había tocado de esa forma, tan delicada y tremendamente romántica, tanto así que se asustó, coloco sus manos sobre el pecho del Morinaga y murmuro con escaso aliento.

-No, no sigas.-Morinaga estaba confundido pero por primera, estaba sintiendo cosas raras por un desconocido, admiraba sus ojos y su expresión, a lo que el pelo largo susurró.- Se supone que no deberías ver a mis ojos.-

-Es imposible no hacerlo, Silver.-Dicho esto se alejó y susurro con una tierna sonrisa.- ¿Quieres comer algo, quieres que mejor platiquemos, no hay problema?-

-Mm, yo creo que no.-

[***************]

En tanto el rubio Masaki estaba parado frente a la puerta por más de casi media hora, su mente y cuerpo no estaban preparados para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, observaba al ruso parado al final del pasillo, pues Kintou había dado órdenes explicitas, de no perder de vista al Junya, pues el que más tenia valor y astucia era el sin duda, con calma soltó un largo suspiro y por fin toco a la puerta, la cual fue abierta de una sola vez, en cuanto , esta se abrió, el solo miro al piso, recordando las reglas. Cuando de prisa escucho.-¿Qué sucede quien eres tú?- Agrando la mirada y su cuerpo tembló de forma inesperada.

_-"Esa voz…"-_ Pensó, para intentar elevar su rostro, pero el sonido de la garganta al aclararse de aquel sujeto al fondo del pasillo, hizo que se quedara así como estaba, Kunihiro se asomó a ver por el pasillo y entonces al ver a aquel sujeto susurró.

-A… ya entiendo, tu eres la sorpresa.- Dijo, serio y con voz severa.- Entra.- El así, lo hizo y mientras lo hacia sintió de nuevo esa voz retumbar en sus oídos.-¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Acaso es una broma, que se supone que haga contigo?-

-Pues…- Se aclaró la garganta.- Yo…- Kunihiro quien caminaba de un lado a otro escucho atento, dejo de hacer movimientos, cuando enseguida se giró y observo a aquel sujeto, elevo su mano para apartar la capucha de su cabeza y causar en Masaki un temor siniestro, cerro con fuerza los ojos y escucho del Morinaga.

-¿Qué forma es esta?-

-Yo…-

-¿Acaso crees que no te reconozco?-

Elevo su rostro y noto el enfado en las cejas del Morinaga quien agrego enfadado.- ¿A esto venias a Londres, a vender tu maldito cuerpo?-

-Tu… No entiendes.-

-Y no deseo hacerlo.- Dijo furioso.- Largo de aquí.-

-No, puedo irme… debes hacer lo que quieras conmigo.-

-¿Estas de broma?- Grito severo.- Yo no soy un maldito pervertido como tu.-

-No me juzgues de esa forma, porque si supieras la verdad.- Masaki se mordió los labios antes de poder si quiera hablar, recordó la amenaza que le habían hecho a Hiroto.-No puedo irme, si quieres quédate en una silla o algo, pero no debo irme sin que me hagas algo.-

-¿Qué?- Masaki, enseguida se apresuró a posar sus manos en él, ya que si no hacía nada, las reprimendas iban a ser severas.-¡OYE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!- Grito furioso Kunihiro, sintiendo como aquel abría sus ropas sujetaba con fuerza sus manos las cuales temblaban y gruñía.- No sigas.-

-Por favor, solo cierra los ojos y ya.-

-No.- Expuso con fuerza, a lo que el rubio se apartó y grito severo.

-Deo hacerlo o si no…- Se silenció.

-¿O si no que…?- No podía decirle nada, pero era su última salida, lo llevo a la cama y susurro despacio.-

-Te lo diré pero por favor disimula y promete que no harás nada al respecto.- Kunihiro estaba boca arriba, mientras él se posaba sobre su cuerpo, con las rodillas a los costados de su cintura, se agacho para, acercarse a su cuello y susurra.- Fui engañado, me prometieron una beca en la universidad de música Black Star, pero lo que en realidad pasa, en la Black star.- Susurraba, para besarle despacio el cuello cosa que Kunihiro se sorprendió y puso nervioso, mientras su corbata era liberada y su camisa se abría de pocos.- Una asolación que engaña a extranjeros para quitarles los documentos y hacer que vendan sus cuerpos.- El Morinaga se impactó.- No puedes decirle a nadie lo que está pasando, por que corremos peligro de morir… por favor, créeme Kunihiro Morinaga.-

-Eso es mentira.- Dijo para de pronto ser silenciado por esos labios y ser visto por los ojos más sufrientes de aquel rubio.-

-Te lo juro por lo más sagrado no miento, por favor…- Kunihiro le giro y enseguida se posó sobre el mirándole con enfado, sujeto sus muñecas y murmuro.

-¿Cómo hare para creerte?, te creí alguien más refinado, alguien con sentido de la verdad.-

-Lo soy, Kunihiro, por favor… sé que no me conoces, pero debes creerme.-

-Entonces, dices que te vendes.-

-No… yo.- Él estaba molesto, por toda la situación, desde saber que estaban siendo corruptos hasta esta "Mentira" haciendo caso omiso de su cordura, decidió hacerse suyo ese cuerpo.

-Entonces, cumpliré tu meta.-

-No… esper….- No pudo decir más, Kunihiro estaba desquitando con el todo su enojo, era una forma de sacar todo lo que tenía por dentro, le había arrebatado la única prenda que traía en cubriendo sus bajos, pronto él se asustó y tomando fuerza de su cuerpo, sometió su rodilla entre ambos cuerpos y aparto al castaño a quien susurraba con voz rota.-No, no hagas esto, por favor.-

Kunihiro respiraba agitado al igual que el rubio quien le miraba aterrado, esos ojos parecían temblar, entonces despacio, fue liberando sus muñecas y sentándose en la orilla de la cama, para depositar sus codos sobre las rodillas y susurrar.-No estas mintiendo.- Masaki cerro despacio sus ojos, aliviado comprendió que aquel por fin le creía, pero ahora su cabeza se leno de siniestros pensamientos los cuales eran su situación actual en la cual no había salida, abrió despacio los ojos y susurro con calma.

-Debes ser tú…-

-¿He?- Kunihiro se giró sobre su cuerpo y observo a aquel chico quien ahora se incorporaba y se acercaba a el, para elevar sus brazos y dedicarle un abrazo para juntar su frente a un costado de la cabeza de el de gafas quien escucho.

No tengo salida, en este túnel oscuro no hay regreso…- Expuso con voz rota.- Pero, desde que llegue aquí, me he reusado a ser poseído y ahora lo único que quiero es que seas tú el primero.- El Morinaga intento apartarse pero el confeso de prisa.- Desde esa vez ene l aeropuerto, te recuerdo, te quedaste grabado aquí en mi pecho, por favor… te lo ruego se tú, quien inicie este camino.-

-¿Tan pronto te das por vencido?-

-No hay salida, debes entender, ellos tienen nuestros documentos en una caja fuerte y si nos entregan a la policía, seriamos encarcelados para siempre.- El Morinaga se sintió angustiado por el joven chico a quien observo a los ojos y como si fuera esa primera vez en el aeropuerto, esos ojos azules lo hicieron perderse; Sin embargo, el tomo su mano y susurro.

-Eso no sera necesario.-

-¿De qué hablas?- Se puso en pie, pensó por largo rato.- No tendrás que pasar por ese infierno, porque yo no lo permitiré.-

-Te lo dije… Te dije que no hicieras nada.-

-Eso no te lo puedo prometer, pero por el momento esto es lo que hare…- Dijo agachándose para juntarse a el.- Voy a conocerte poco a poco y me asegurare que nadie más te ponga un dedo enzima, tienes mi palabra.-

-Kunihiro…-Estaba impresionado, ahora aquel rostro serio cambio a uno sereno y completamente tranquilo, tanto así que el Junya se sintió realmente protegido bajo aquellos brazos que despacio fueron abrazándoles…

[***************]

En la habitación de Isogai, el observaba con una mano bajo su barbilla al chico, quien comía tímidamente y de a pocos, no estaba acostumbrado a hacer eso pensó, pero aquello le daba ternura y enseguida susurro.- Comes como un pollito.-

-Perdón.- Se disculpó.

-No está bien…-Sonrió.-¿Hay algún motivo en especial?-

-Si… EL hecho de que nuestro amo, nos diga que no debemos engordar.-

-Ese tu amo, me está cayendo gordo ¿sabes?-Se molestó definitivamente se molestó, ahora noto el rostro lleno de pánico y temblores en el Daisuky.-¿Qué sucede?-

-De verdad yo no debería estar haciendo esto…-

-No te preocupes, nadie se dará cuenta.- Hiroto comenzó a llorar a lo que Isogai se asustó.-¿Qué pasa?- Se juntó a él y llevo su mano a su hombro.-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Na-Nadie, me había tratado de esta forma.- Susurro.

-Pues… que hombres más tontos.- Sonrió.- Eres muy lindo sabes.-

-Yo ya no creo eso.- Dijo con voz seria y verdaderamente siniestra.- Todos estos años, me han hecho creer que soy un mounstro un asqueroso ser humano, podrido por dentro.-Isogai sintió como la rabia crecía en sus palabras a lo que tomo una salchicha y la metió a su boca sin pensar, Hiroto se impactó y enseguida murmuro.

-No hables así, me pones de malas.-

-MMGMGASDAD….-

-¿He, dijiste algo?- El ojo gris tragaba aquel pedazo de embutido y respondía.

-Lo lamento.-

-Dime una cosa…- Hiroto presto atención.- ¿Desde hace cuánto estas en esto?-

-Desde hace cinco años…- Respondió cabizbajo, a lo que Isogai se impresiono.

-Lo siento te hice recordar asuntos muy horrendos verdad.- Hiroto asunto. Isogai por otro lado susurraba.-¿Por qué no sales de esa vida, acaso no es suficiente ya todo ese tiempo?-

-Eso no me concierne a mi…-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-He dicho demasiado.- Dijo poniéndose en pie.- Creo que el tiempo se ha cumplido, gracias por todo, al menos he sido feliz una noche, de todos estos años.-Isogai arrugo las cejas notando como él se movía directamente a coger su chaqueta y se colocaba la capucha susurrando.- que tenga una feliz madrugada, Isogai-kun.-

No quería dejarlo ir, por alguna extraña razón, pero igualmente lo dejo ir, suspiro verdaderamente triste y se lanzó a la cama, para mirar al techo de la recamara.-Cielos pobre chico.- Dijo con un suave susurro.-¿Cómo les habrá ido a esos dos?-

[***************]

Se encontraban, desnudos los dos, admirándose uno al otro, en el rostro de Souichi la pintura se había corrido gracias al sudor que remojaba toda su frente, Morinaga le besaba con entera fogosidad, pues había sido las horas más apasionadas de su corta vida, la verdad era que no podía dejar de ver esos ojos y escuchar esa voz, siendo la mejor música lujuriosa. Souichi estaba intranquilo, aquellas expresiones de aquel sujeto eran demasiado para él, parecía que lo llevaba al cielo y lo llevaba al infierno en cada ocasión en que él se detenía para, admirarlo y dejar de envestirlo.- No pares… sigue…-

-Humgg.- Le dedico un beso a aquellos sensuales labios los cuales, soltaron un jadeo al sentir la profundidad de aquella envestida, Morinaga lo había puesto sobre su regazo y su ángel plateado lo abrazaba, separando sus labios para elevar su rostro y soltar un enorme gemido que lo llevo al orgasmo mientras él se aferró a su cuello y besándolo se corrió dentro de aquel dulce ángel. Ambos respiraban agitados, Souichi observo el reloj faltan minutos para cumplirse al plazo, agradeció por recordar ver la hora, prontamente se separó despacio de Morinaga quien susurraba.-Espera… ¿que ha-haces?-

-Ya se cumplió el tiempo.-

-Silver, yo, espérame.- No podía moverse, su respirar era agitado y severamente extasiado, mientras el otro recogía su única prenda y se la posaba, fue al baño a limpiarse rápido y a chequear su rostro y susurrar.

-Parezco una pintura horrenda de Picazo, maldición.- Aquel comentario no cayó en saco roto, Morinaga había escuchado eso y quedado de piedra, el único que podía expresarse así de Picazo era.

-Souichi, Tatsumi.- Silver se apuró, salió de ahí corriendo dejando a un Morinaga aun vistiéndose con entera rapidez y gritando.-MALDICION.- Se cayó al piso.- SILVER, SILVERRRRR!- Gritaba con ríos de lágrimas en sus mejías. Aquel ya se juntaba con Hiroto quien le observaba bastante confuso.

-¿Hare, Silver-kun?-

-No…- Se limpiaba la cara.- Hables.- Dijo dificultosamente.

-Vaya, a ti si te atendieron bien.- Sonrió.-¿Qué tal la primera vez?-

-Solo lo hice, porque no quiero causarte problemas, ¿Entendido?-

-Hai, arigatou.- Asintió, para ambos observar hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones.-¿En dónde estará Masaki?-

[***************]

Le observaba sin si quiera decir nada, amaba esas orbes azules, comenzó a amarlas desde el primer día, el enfado se había esfumado y esto no lo noto Masaki, con calma sonrió y susurro.- Ya me tengo que ir.-

-Si… recuerda mi promesa, la voy a cumplir.- Dijo con seriedad.

-Te creo…- Dijo aquello y se dio la vuelta siendo detenido por el Morinaga, quien le tomó el brazo y lo giro para tomar con su mano aquel rostro y besar sus labios apasionadamente, haciendo temblar al joven chico, demasiadas sentimientos surcaron en ambos cuerpos, Kunihiro abandonaba sus labios y lo dejaba partir con paso lento, le dolió dejarlo ir, porque la sola idea de pensar en que lo tenían a contra su voluntad y el hecho de el por ser un extranjero no poder hacer nada lo tumbaron, la puerta se cerró y afuera, Masaki miraba al piso, elevo su capucha y se la coloco susurrando.

-Gracias…-

-Ya, muévete.- Dijo el ruso sujetando con fuerza su brazo, y siendo arrancado del frente de la puerta, lo llevo al ascensor y ahí bajo hasta el primer piso en donde los demás le esperaban, Hiroto y Souichi se alegraron al verlo, ambos se juntaron y el ojo gris cuestiono.

-¿Está todo bien?- Masaki asintió, mirándole con entera calma y guiñando un ojo, aquello lo puso animado, pero al ver el rostro de angustia falsa en el Junya, él también lo hizo, rápidamente Kroskorov, los llevo de nuevo al castillo, mientras viajaban, el nerviosismo los carcomía, sabían que a Masaki y a Hiroto les iría muy mal pues cuando, Kintou los revisara y verificara que no había rastros de muestra de sexo en sus cuerpos eso sería un llamado a que algo extraño paso, los rostros de pánico se formaron en ellos, aprovechando la situación Masaki hablo diciendo.

-Hiroto, em, ¿tu recuerdas aun hablar el japonés?-

-Si claro.- Dijo.-¿Por qué?-

-¿Y tu Souichi?-

-Yo naci en Ninpon, tarado.- Dijo con buena cara y ojos brillantes, ya no parecía el muerto viviente, al parecer algo o alguien los habían puesto a brillar.-

-Entonces, amm, ¿Podemos hablarlo?-Cuestiono Masaki mirando disimuladamente a Hiroto y al ruso conductor.

-No lo sé, no sé qué va a decir Kroskorov.-

-Por mi pueden hacer lo que quieran.- Dijo severo el grandulón.

-¿EN serio?-Cuestiono Hiroto.

-Claro, no me causaron problemas, así que hagan lo que quieran.- Un golpe de suerte, pronto ellos se miraron de prisa y Masaki hablo, primero.

-Hiroto, Watashi wa sore wa warui nari, watashi no kuraianto to sekkusu o shita?- (N/A intento de escribir japones hahaha… Traduccion: No tuve sexo con mi cliente, eso seria malo?!)

Hiroto agrando la mirada y asintió susurrando.- Hai, kare wa gekido ni narimasu... (N/A Si, Él se pondrá furioso)

Souichi los observo a ambos estaban asustados y tremendamente nerviosos.- Watashi wa kaiketsusaku o motte iru.- (N/A : Tengo la solución.) Ambos observaron al Tatsumi, quien, sin ninguna pena hundió sus dedos entre su única prenda y sintiendo lo húmedo susurro.-Si no me tienen asco, tomen lo que quieran.-

-Claro que no lo tenemos, eres nuestra salvación… espera…- Hiroto se silenció.- ¡SOUICHI NO TE CUIDASTE!-

-¿Había que hacerlo?-

-Ahhhh, es es peor, debes limpiarte, hazlo rápido.- Gritaban en japonés, tanto rubio como Hiroto, le ayudaron.

-¿Pero qué demonios hacen allá atrás?- Cuestiono el ruso.

-Na-Nada, no seas mirón, estamos disfrutando un poco.- Susurro Hiroto.

-Vaya grupo de pervertidos locos, son unas putas.-

-Ya, si quisieras te unirías.- Murmuro Masaki.

-Tienes suerte de que Kintou no me haya dado esa orden o juro que los haría gritar a los tres.- los tres miraron al sujeto y enseguida pensaron con insana propuesta, pero se negaron a hacer eso, era algo descabellado, lo mejor era hacer algo con Souichi y ellos hacer parecer que habían tenido el mejor sexo con sus clientes. Pronto llegaron al castillo en donde Kintou los recibía, admiro esos rostros la pintura en ellos casi estaban cayéndose de sus rostros, más en el de Souichi a quien detuvo y cuestiono.

-¿Cómo se porto este?-

-Muy bien Kintou-sama.- Respondió Hiroto.

-No quiero, quejas Hiroto, YA VEREMOS QUE DICE OXFORD.- Dijo para ahora empujarlos adentro.

Fueron separados y cada quien puestos en sus habitaciones, en la principal Souichi se metía al baño con prisa, mientras en el sótano, Masaki y Hiroto eran llevados a las barracas en donde cada uno observaba la desolación y la tristeza del lugar, pronto el rubio se sentó en la cama mugrienta y susurro.-Kunihiro…-

[***************]

En la de Hiroto, el suspiraba hondamente, tal parecía que Kintou no los revisaría y suspiraba tranquilo, pues ya había pasado mucho tiempo, admiro de prisa, su angosta y horrenda pieza para susurrar.- Fue la mejor noche de mi vida…- Elevo sus ojos a la pequeña ventanita y susurro.- ¿Volveremos a vernos y ser amigos?- Extrañaba esa mirada, esa voz y es que aunque él hubiese sido claro en sus gustos y preferencias Hiroto había quedado encantado del Taichirou, pero el sueño hermoso se había terminado ahora estaba la realidad, tosca de seguir su vida como la que era, se encogió en la cama y se quedó dormido…

[***************]

Por otro punto en la enorme mansión, los tres hombres llegaban en diferentes autos pero al mismo tiempo, Kunihiro e Isogai se notaban pensativos y un poco preocupados, mientras que el menor de ambos susurraba.

-Ahh, esto fue hermoso.-

-¿De qué hablas Tetsuhiro?-

-Nada…- Dijo en silencio, agachando su mirada al piso, pues no sabía si su hermano había recibido el mismo regalo que el.- _Conociéndolo.-_ Pensó.- _Es probable, haya sido otra cosa y no eso.-_ con paso lento ambos entraron a la enorme casona, para ir directo a sus recamaras, ya estaba por amanecer y por lo menos hoy no tenían que trabajar porque era sábado, entonces ninguno y ni otro pudo pegar un ojo en todo lo que restaba de la madrugada, Hiroto fumaba sentado en el sofá, admirando el paisaje matinal, y Kunihiro se encontraba en la cama leyendo algunos reportes, pero no podía concentrarse.

Mientras que Morinaga, él había dejado sus cuadros para ir a la terraza y posar su mano bajo su barbilla, suspiraba hondamente y susurraba.- Silver…-

La hora del desayuno llego y ya los tres se presentaban a la mesa, el silencio era sepulcral hasta que por fin Morinaga hablo, diciendo.- Es mi imaginación, o ¿Algo les paso ayer?- Ambos se mosquearon observaron a Tetsuhiro con asombro y enseguida este susurro.- Tal parece que sí, hablen ahora…-

-No seas ridículo, no pasó nada.- Dijo Kunihiro sintiéndose retraído de nuevo y jugando con la comida.

-¿Aja, y por eso estás jugando con los huevos a la florentina?-Ahora observo a Isogai.- Y tú no has tocado tu café y eso sí que es de espanto.- Isogai sonrió y dijo disimulado.

-No sé de qué hablas Tetsuhiro a lo mejor a ti si te pasó algo.-

-Claro.- Acepto de manera animada y mordiendo una tostada.- Ese sujeto Oxford, es extraño, me mando a un chico, y era lo más hermoso que mis lindos ojos verdes hubieran visto, parecía un ángel.-

_**-¿Un ángel?-**_ Cuestionaron Isogai y Kunihiro, este último hizo memoria, y recordó las alas amarillas de Masaki.

-Entonces no fui el único.- Susurro Isogai por fin.- Ya me estaba preocupando.-

-¿Entonces tú también recibiste de regalo un chico?- Cuestiono impresionado Tetsuhiro.

-Si…- Susurro.

Tetsuhiro trago grueso.- ¿Tu? él Gigolo de Japón, con un chico.-

-NO LE HICE NADA BAKA, ESE SUJETO ESTABA MAS ASUSTADO QUE UN RATON EN UN CALLEJON LLENO DE GATOS.-

-¿Isogai, te dijo porque estaba así?- Cuestiono directo Kunihiro.

-A…Algo, me hablo de eso.- Dijo guardando silencio.- Pero me enfada que los mantengan cautivos y vendiendo su cuerpo de esa manera.-

Tetsuhiro agacho su rostro, hasta ahora había caído en cuenta, de lo que había hecho, se había enamorado de un prostituto, soltó un largo suspiro y se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla gritando.-No puede ser, ¿porque la vida es tan cruel?-

-Escuchen.- Dijo el de gafas de manera seria.-Prometí no decir nada, porque él me lo pidió, pero… necesito saber qué hacer para ayudarle.-

-Habla te escuchamos.-

-El sujeto del aeropuerto y del avión ¿lo recuerdan?-

-Si el rubio.- Susurro Isogai bastante interesado.

-Él fue mi regalo.-

-Nani.- Grito Tetsuhiro.- ¿Y qué le hiciste hermano?-

-Nada, aquí el único pervertido eres tu Tetsuhiro.

-Bu-Bueno etto… si.- Susurro con calma para ser observado por ambos, ahora el mayor susurro.

-No pienso permitir que esto siga pasándole a él, si de algo nos puede servir, trabajar para Oxford, es que debemos de sacarlos de esa vida, de deshonrada.-Isogai se tensó y susurro.

-¿De que estas hablando? Hablas como si algo malo les estuviera pasando, si trabajan en eso es porque ellos eligieron ¿no es así?- Kunihiro negó y susurro.

-Ellos fueron engañados.- Ambos le observaron atentos.- Masaki Junya es el nombre de ese chico y el vino aquí, para estudiar arte musical y fue engañado, no tengo la menor duda de que esos dos están de la misma forma.- Isogai había quedado de piedra mientras que Tetsuhiro se enojó y grito violento.

-¡Esos malditos traficantes de humanos!- Grito severo, a lo que su hermano mayor susurro.

-Baja la voz Tetsuhiro pueden haber micrófonos en la mansión.-

-Efectivamente, mi querido Kunihiro, hay micrófonos y cámaras por todos lados.- Exponía Edward Oxford, admirando a los tres muchachos.-Vine para saber ¿cómo les fue con las lindas adquisiciones que mande a pedir para ustedes?-

-Tú fuiste quien los mando a traer.-

-Bueno, la verdad solo puse el monto, ni siquiera conozco a los jóvenes.- Explico, sentándose y dando la orden a sus guardaespaldas de irse.-¿Y bien que pensaron, que dicen a mi oferta?- Se miraron uno al otro, ahora las cosas estaban mostrándose de otra forma, estaba completamente seguro que ellos pensarían igual que su persona entonces Kunihiro se apuró a decir.

-Aceptamos trabajar contigo.-

-Pero tenemos condiciones.-Agrego Isogai.

-Sí, ya las escuche.-Expuso Edward, con voz arrogante.

-Debes escuchar las nuestras también.- Susurro Isogai haciéndose el interesante.- Porque quizás Kunihiro sea la cabeza de los tres pero también nuestro voto cuenta, ¿O no?-

-Bueno hablen entonces, estoy de buenas aun.-

-Como ya dijo Kunihiro nos dejaras ir en cuanto acabemos el contrato.-

-Aja…-

-Pero además de eso, queremos esos regalos.-

-Sí, los queremos en la casa.-

-¿Qué?- Cuestiono incrédulo, el mayor.-Eso es imposible, no puedo pagar el precio de esos tres individuos.-

-Yo creí que estabas podrido en dinero.- Susurro Kunihiro.

-Si haces eso, juro que defenderé tu empresa, seré el abogado del mismísimo diablo, si es posible.-

-Vaya, que sorpresa.- Expuso Oxford con calma.- Los tres se han enamorado de tres don nadie.-Sonrió con demasía.- Esto no le va a gustar a Kintou ni a Otoniel…pero, me interesa más mi negocio que esos dos estúpidos.-Se levantó de la silla y cuestiono.- ¿Para cuándo los quieren?-

-Esta misma noche.-

-Que eficientes…- Murmuro.- De acuerdo, hablare con Otoniel y con ese chino, ahora, tomen esto.- Dijo dejando caer un enorme libro.- Estas personas, llegaran a investigar la empresa, si ustedes logran evitar que cierren la compañía obtendrán lo que quieren.-

-¿Eso quiere decir?-

-Así, es… no les voy a dar tan fácil lo que piden, puedo mandarlos a traer un rato, cada noche, pero hasta que no sepa que la compañía está a salvo de ser cerrada, sus putitas estarán en ese burdel, vendiéndose al más perverso empresario…- Los tres arrugaron las cejas más el menor del grupo quien estuvo a punto de reclamar.

-Lo haremos, pero al menos evita que alguien más los compre, en lo que queda de aquí a la inspección.-

-Ya tengo sus promesas, y ya tienen la mía…- Expuso con calma para retirarse de prisa, dejando en verdadera zozobra a aquellos, tres sujetos, que pasaría, cumpliría la petición, ¿cómo reaccionaran los dos sujetos Kintou y Otoniel?

_**Ehhh, bueno espero les haya gustado n_n tuve un bloqueo extraño con este relato o,o! no se qué paso si no fue de su agrado lo entenderé pero espero que les haya gustado… Souichi me salio pervertido y el lemon no lo puse completo por que no son la pareja principal xDDDD (que mala soy) en fin espero les haya gustado y ains bueno nos leemos en los comentarios cuidaos mucho!**_


End file.
